Here we go again it up!
by Grace-1997
Summary: It's been three months, since Cece and Rocky saw Logan for the last time. Now Logan comes around to do something with Flynn, while Cece and Rocky are getting about to leave for SIU. Logan is thinking of Cece in some ways, he never did before, seeing her again for the first time. How much know Rocky and Flynn about that and will Cece and Logan make up? (Cogan)
1. Three months

**Hay guys! I'm here with a new story for you! :D**

** It's something that i had in my mind for a really long time, but didn't know, if i should write it or not! :)**

**First of all thanks to Rogan- Lover and Electricgirl for helping with some details and the title! :) **

**You should really get a look at their stories. They're amazing! :)**

**Well, i hope you guys like the first chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**It's mainly Cogan ! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary: **

**It's been three months, since Cece and Rocky saw Logan for the last time. Now Logan comes around to do something with Flynn, while Cece and Rocky are getting ready for the Shake it up- Chicago special. Logan is thinking of Cece in some ways, he never did before, seeing her again for the first time. How much know Rocky and Flynn about that and will Cece and Logan make up? Will happen more or when they make up, will they screw it up again?**

* * *

**Cece's POV:  
**

I was with Rocky at my apartment, getting ready for the special night at Shake it up- Chicago. I was totally excited and the blue dresses, we got for it , were awesome. We were 16 and we were slowly coming to the point, were we really have to think about or future. I really wanted to have a future with dancing and acting and the show this evening, could bring me one step closer to my dream. Gary said, a lot of people will watch this show, more than ever before and some of them will also be talent scouts. That would be so awesome but it's not sure, if we would get a scholarship or something like this. Well, we can always dream.

''Cece. Do you know where my silver necklace is?'' , Rocky asked me, sitting on my bed and trying on her heels.

I shook my head.

''Didn't you have it only ten minutes ago?'' , i replied, questioning.

She nodded and then said: ''Actually yes, but i can't find it anymore.''

I sighed. I knew how Rocky felt.

Only a half hour ago, i thought i lost my one high heel and i totally creeped out.

This was just freaking important for us and Ty could come every minute, to pick us up.

''Can't you take an other necklace?'' , i questioned her, even though the question was stupid.

We already took the perfect accessories for this and only one wrong thing could make it worse.

''No, i- I found it!'' , she cried happy and i rolled my eyes.

Well, that problem was solved.

I put on my diamond earrings and then stood up.

Except of the dresses, Rocky and i looked completely different.

My hair were on curls on my back and i had a silver necklace with a little heart on with matching silver heels

Rocky had her hair straightened in a bun and also a silver necklace, but one of this big ones were there is no stone or something like this but just the necklace and it's thick.

Along with matching black heels.

Well, the heels were unnecessary, since we'll change in our dance shows at the show anyway.

Our dresses were dark blue, strapless and with a black belt in the middle.

I thought, they're awesome and we also look awesome.

I chuckled and told Rocky: ''Looking good, Rocky.''

Rocky laughed and replied: ''You, too.''

Then the doorbell rang and Rocky and i took our purses and sprinted to the door.

I opened it excited, in hope that Ty would be there but was shocked as i saw, who stood in front of it.

Logan. What the heck was he doing here?

We kinda stared at each other for a moment and it seemed like he checked me out.

Wait. No way! Not Logan.

What was he doing here after three months?

I snapped at him: ''What are you doing here, little Scooter? Finally an apology after three months?''

**Rocky's POV:**

In front of the door stood Logan instead of Ty and i could already see, where this was going between Cece and Logan. They already glared at each other and both were definitely not happy to see each other. Logan stared as shocked as Cece. Great and that before the big Shake it up- Chicago special. Why couldn't he come some other day and why was he even here? Not that i had something against him, but that really wasn't the right time for something like this. He still looked shocked at Cece and he was also kinda... checking her out? No way. Not Logan. That was impossible. He was probably just asking himself, why we were so overdressed.

As if Cece could read my mind, she snapped at him: ''What are you doing here, little Scooter? Finally an apology after three months?''

Logan came back to his senses and let out a laugh, as if she made the worst joke ever.

''As if. I'm here, because your brother asked me to come over to play video games. I would never apologise to you Sissy.'', he replied angry at her.

Cece rolled her eyes and then said: ''Yeah, sadly my brother is the only one , who could really stand you. A 11 years old boy. That's hard.''

This time Logan was the one, who rolled his eyes and then replied: ''Sure, Sissy. Think what you want. Only because you hate me, that doesn't mean, that it doesn't give people, who i am friends with so just shut up. Why are you even so overdressed? Try to impress someone, who doesn't want you anyway.''

Ouch. That must have had hurt.

I could see it in Cece's look.

She replied as calm as she could: ''No, i'm going to live my dream. With the this evening special from Shake it up, maybe or hopefully i don't have to live near you anymore in less than two years.''

Gosh. Where is Ty? This is going to escalate soon!

Before one of them could say more, luckily Flynn came out of his room.

''There you are Logan! Come on! We're going to play now!'' , he told him and dragged him in to his room.

Right before they entered Flynn's room i could see Logan, taking one last glance at Cece but it wasn't anger...

He looked amazed?

I didn't know and i wasn't quiet sure, if i wanted to know.

Before i could ask Cece, what that was again, Ty came through the door in a smoking, looking pretty good as well.

He smiled at us and greeted us: ''Hey girls, you look awesome! Can we go?''

Cece nodded and let out a relieved sigh.

''Yes please. I don't want to be in the same place like little Scooter.'' , she replied and Ty looked kinda confused at her.

I looked at him with a 'Going-to-tell-you-that-later' look and he just nodded.

Then we walked down to his car and drove to the studio.

**Logan's POV:**

''No, i'm going to live my dream. With the this evening special from Shake it up, maybe or hopefully i don't have to live near you anymore in less than two years.'' , Cece said, obviously trying to stay calm and i was kinda amazed but also hurt. I didn't know why. Well, maybe because i had to admit, that she looked awesome in that dress and the heels. Gosh. Why did i even think about that? I never did before! I hate Cece and that won't change anytime soon! Well, but it was really rude, the last comment. Not that i would care. I'm happy, when she's finally out of my life. How could she think, i wanted to apologise to her?

Before i could snap back, Flynn came out of his room and looked relieved at me.

''There you are Logan! Come on! We're going to play now!'' , he told me and dragged me in to his room.

Before we went in to it i took a last look at Cece.

I couldn't help but think about, how great she looked.

Well, i never said that she was ugly. That would be a lie but she was lazy, cruel and stupid.

I could never be friends with her.

Flynn waves his hand in front of my face and told me: ''Earth to Logan! Earth to Logan! Are you still there?''

I shook my head and then replied: ''Yes, i am. Let's just play the video games now.''

Flynn nodded hesitant but then said: ''Okay.''

We started playing and i just tried to drift my thoughts to the game and not to what just happened with Cece.

It was not like it was the first time, we got in to a fight.

Well, but it was the first time after three months, of not seeing each other.

* * *

**Well, i hope you guys liked the chapter and leave some reviews, if i should continue the story! :) I really need some opinions! :)**


	2. Never going to tell herhim

_**I always say, writing a story is like buying clothes.  
When you buy a dress and you're at the mall with friends. When you're in the wardrobe you only ask your friend for opinion, when you're not entirely sure or you like it but want to hear, that your friend also likes it and if you really like it, than you buy it no matter what other people say. There will always be people who like it or like it not  
The same it is with stories.  
You post a story, when you like the idea of it with all of it but you also want to hear the opinion from your friends, because it would hurt in the afternath to hear, that the dress is gross. Well, but if you really like the idea of the story, you don't care about what other people say and there will be always people who'll like it and who not.**_

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of the new story! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and also the help to all! :D **

**You guys are amazing and i hope you know that :D**

**Well , i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: If you're struggling with your stories: Read the metaphor over there! :)**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

Before we went in to it i took a last look at Cece.

I couldn't help but think about, how great she looked.

Well, i never said that she was ugly. That would be a lie but she was lazy, cruel and stupid.

I could never be friends with her.

Flynn waves his hand in front of my face and told me: ''Earth to Logan! Earth to Logan! Are you still there?''

I shook my head and then replied: ''Yes, i am. Let's just play the video games now.''

Flynn nodded hesitant but then said: ''Okay.''

We started playing and i just tried to drift my thoughts to the game and not to what just happened with Cece.

It was not like it was the first time, we got in to a fight.

Well, but it was the first time after three months, of not seeing each other.

* * *

**At the Shake it up- studio**

**Cece's POV:**

After we saw and sadly talked to Logan, we finally went out and drove to the studio with Ty's car. We went in to Ty's wardrobe for a last minute check and to wait, until the show starts. Gosh, how much i hate this guy and his stupid attitude. He's always on my nerves and he's always there, when i didn't need him. Well, always. I never need him and he's just plain annoying. Why did i even have to know him? Couldn't my mom had found an other hot fireman with a less annoying son? Well, at least he never was my step- brother at the end.

I groaned, at the thought of Logan and being my enemy, ex- almost- step- brother and just the most stupid person alive.

Rocky rolled her eyes at me.

''Stop groaning, Cece. You only saw him one time again.'' , she told me and i groaned again.

Of course, she didn't mind to see him.

She never had a fight with him like this and they even were together for two weeks.

Well, but she broke up with him for me.

What if she was still in love with him?

Okay, now i was overreacting.

Rocky was right. I only saw him once again.

Nothing bad will happen again.

I replied to Rocky: ''I just hate this guy. I don't want to see him ever again and now my little annoying brother has contact with him again.''

Rocky sighed and said to me: ''He's not that bad.''

I rolled my eyes and replied: ''Sure, that you think that. You guys were together once.''

Rocky blushed at the thought and i just groaned again.

Then Ty came in to the wardrobe trying to fix his tie.

Rocky chuckled and helped him, not going further with the subject.

I glared at her and she just didn't say anything anymore.

Well, i didn't really mind. This subject was creeping me out and what was confusing me even more, was the look he gave me.

What did he mean with that look?

I sighed and before Rocky could ask me, why i was sighing this time or before she could lecture me, the announcement came that the show was about to start.

Great. I couldn't really concentrate right now , because Logan was spinning through my head, with his stupid behavior.

It would've been so easy if he just said yes, as i asked him to move past all of this and be friends.

Now, i was angry and couldn't concentrate and this all because of him.

No, don't think like this Cece.

He already ruined your mood , in the time you were almost related and as he was together with your best friend.

Logan won't ruin something important for me, again.

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Logan's POV:**

Flynn and i were playing video games but i couldn't really concentrate since my thoughts were by Cece. What was that? She asked me three months ago, if we could be friends or at least, she wanted us to be and now , she hates me again. Gosh, this girl was so confusing. I really wanted to know, what's wrong with her. I mean, we saw each other after three months and than that. Okay, we didn't leave each other on good terms and i certainly can not stand this girl but something about today was different.

I didn't know, if it was the fact that i noticed, how good looking she was or the way she moved in that dress but something moved inside of me.

Well, probably just the disgust, how someone with such a bad personality can look so good.

That really wasn't fair.

She should be ugly or something like this, fitting to her personality.

Okay, now i wasn't better than her.

Gosh, this girl was creeping me out, like the first time, we met and all the time after that.

I should've told Flynn, that he should've had come over to me or something like this.

Now, i had the problem.

I sighed and Flynn looked odd at me.

Then he suddenly looked at the clock.

''Oh my god! Shake it up- Chicago is starting in 5 minutes!'' , he cried and rushed out of his room and to the couch in the living room.

I followed him confused and asked: ''Why are you so excited?''

Flynn rolled his eyes.

''My sister may get a scholarship with this show or she's going to be a star, when talent scouts will also be there. Of course i'm excited!'' , he replied as a matter of a fact and my eyes went wide.

I didn't know, that Cece meant it that serious earlier.

Flynn turned the TV on, just as Ty arrived at the screen and started the show.

After his announcement, the background dancers came on to the stage.

After several seconds, Cece and Rocky came on the stage with this foreign girl Tinka Hessenheffer.

My mouth hang wide open.

Cece was amazing.

Flynn smirked at me , as he saw my look and i just continued staring at the TV, closing my mouth.

I would never admit it but she was really good and with the blue dress and the dance shoes, it looked even better.

Okay, stop thinking like that, Logan.

That was stupid.

After the show was finished, Flynn shut the TV off and i just sat there, still amazed.

_'Wow, one thing she can do.' _I thought to myself but i knew, that i was just lying to myself.

Well, but i still couldn't stand this girl.

She was still creepy, cruel , lazy and unbelievable.

I was still lost in thoughts, as Flynn suddenly told me: ''Well, i really hope that Cece gets this. She really is amazing and since she has some problems with... Other things , dancing really is one of her biggest chances.''

I didn't nod or shook my head and just stood silence.

Crap was i wrong.

Well, but i still won't tell her.

I would never give that girl this victory.

She was already to full of herself and that was annoying enough.

I didn't need an even more arrogant Cece, especially since i had contact with Flynn, Ty and Deuce again.

* * *

**Don't worry, it'll be a long story! I have an other story line, then what you may think at first! :)**

**Well, reviews don't bite and i'm really happy about them! :D**


	3. You really ask that?

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of the new story! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Wow two chapters and twenty reviews! o:**

**I'm sooo happy! :D **

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**********P.S.: Please get a look at my Crossover story from SIU and Kickin' it 'Kick the dance camp it up!' and leave a review! :)**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_After the show was finished, Flynn shut the TV off and i just sat there, still amazed._

_'Wow, one thing she can do.' I thought to myself but i knew, that i was just lying to myself._

_Well, but i still couldn't stand this girl._

_She was still creepy, cruel , lazy and unbelievable._

_I was still lost in thoughts, as Flynn suddenly told me: ''Well, i really hope that Cece gets this. She really is amazing and since she has some problems with... Other things , dancing really is one of her biggest chances.''_

_I didn't nod or shook my head and just stood silence._

_Crap was i wrong._

_Well, but i still won't tell her._

_I would never give that girl this victory._

_She was already to full of herself and that was annoying enough._

_I didn't need an even more arrogant Cece, especially since i had contact with Flynn, Ty and Deuce again._

* * *

**Rocky's POV:**

Cece was still in the changing room, while Ty and i were sitting in his wardrobe, waiting for her. We just sat there and didn't say anything because we had nothing to say. We were exhausted from the long but awesome dance and we needed some time to breath. Well, i hope that the talent scouts also were as impressed as Garry and all the other people of the crew. I really wanted this scholarship and Cece, too. It was the only chance for us to maybe get on the same college and it would be awesome. Even though, i'll maybe should go to Havard or Yale, like planned.

I sighed and Ty looked questioning at me.

''Everything okay, little sis?'' , he asked me and i noted.

''Yeah, everything perfect. I was just a little bit in thoughts because of the dance tonight.'' , i replied.

Ty grinned at me.

Then he told me: ''It's going to be okay. I'm pretty sure the talent scouts will kill each other, for having you at their show or at their college. You guys were awesome.''

I smiled at him thankfully.

Then he asked: ''By the way: What did Cece mean earlier before we went to the studio?''

I chuckled at the thought and replied: ''Logan came over. Did you know, that he still had contact with Flynn?''

Ty chuckled as well and then answered: ''Yeah. I'm friends with him again, too. We made up a month ago. We actually didn't tell you girls, because of your 'issues' with him.''

I looked shocked at him.

Okay, that wasn't fair.

''You should've told me! I didn't have anything against Logan!'' , i told him and Ty laughed.

''Of course you didn't. You guys were together.'' , he replied and i rolled my eyes but blushed.

''I don't like him like that, anymore.'' , i said to him and he nodded.

It was true.

I didn't want to kill Logan like Cece, but i also wasn't in love with him anymore.

''You better don't. '' , he replied and i rolled my eyes again.

Before i could reply something, Cece came in.

I smiled at her and asked: ''Ready to go?''

**Cece's POV:**

I was in the changing room, putting back my normal clothes on. After i kinda concentrated, at least for the show, it went awesome. The dance was perfect and everyone cheered like crazy for us after it. Rocky , the other dancers and me really did a good job. I just hoped, that the talent scouts and so on , will see that, too. Well, Garry told us, that it could take a while, until they will give us a feedback, so we had to wait but i hope, that it'll be worth it. I really outdid myself there, even though i was still stressed. Okay i was stressed, because out of a stupid reason.

I shouldn't let Logan ruin my mood.

I shouldn't care, that he was at my apartment right now with my brother, probably trying to tell Flynn, that i was stupid or anything.

Well, Flynn promised to watch the show tonight.

Maybe, Logan will finally see that i'm not that stupid.

Well, i'm retarded but i can dance and that really good.

I should at least get a credit for that from him. Not that i care.

I just finished changing and walked in to Ty's wardrobe and to Rocky and Ty, who was waiting for me.

I kinda needed longer, because i wanted to put some make up back on, even though we were only going home now.

Rocky smiled at me and asked: ''Ready to go?''

I nodded and Ty and Rocky stood up.

Then we walked out and to Ty's car.

Ty suddenly asked me: ''Are you still mad at Logan? Rocky just told me that you met him today, again.''

I rolled my eyes and replied as if in a matter of a fact: ''Of course , i am. He's a jerk.''

Rocky groaned.

''You guys are ridiculous! Why can't you just make up?'' , she cried in disbelieve and i rolled my eyes again.

''He didn't want to come to apologize so no. Just let the subject fall. I won't change my mind anyway.'' , i told them and Rocky and Ty groaned again.

Then we went in to the car and drove home.

After Rocky (she was sleeping over) and i said bye to Ty, we went to my apartment.

I unlocked the door and groaned, as i saw Logan, still sitting there.

It was 9 p.m.! What was he still doing here?

''What are you still doing here little scooter?'' , i asked annoyed and he just looked up from the TV.

He looked kinda amazed at me and i got really confused.

Did he drink something or so? What was wrong with this guy?!

Logan answered calm: ''Nope. I just watched Shake it up- Chicago with your brother, who is at the bathroom right now.''

He mustered me again and Rocky raised an eyebrow at him.

I groaned and just walked in to my room.

''Rocky are you coming?'' , i asked her at my door.

She replied: ''I'll be right there.''

I groaned again and walked in to my room.

Rocky probably wants to apologize to Logan.

Maybe she really did have still feelings for him.

I hoped not.

Of course, only because i didn't want this guy more in my life again, as he already was.

**Logan's POV:  
**

After Cece finally went in to her room, Rocky and i were staring at each other. I didn't even look at Rocky the whole time. I was still amazed by Cece but i shouldn't show it her, that much. Well, but why was Rocky still here? Don't get me wrong, i don't have anything against her but shouldn't she be with Cece, right now? Rocky just eyed me suspicious. After a while i couldn't stand this silence anymore and asked her , confused: ''Why aren't you in Cece's room right now and why are you staring at me like that?''

Rocky replied: ''I just wanted to apologize but if you d-''

''No, wait! Why do you want to apologize? I was the jerk in the relationship.'' , i told her.

Rocky sighed.

Then she replied: ''Look, Logan. I don't have feelings for you, anymore but that is just crap. I'm not like Cece, that i can't forgive you. Well, she has better reasons to be mad.''

I snickered at that comment.

She rolled her eyes and continued: ''I just wanted to ask you, if you want to be friends again? No relationships, nothing. Just friends.''

I sighed relieved.

I didn't really want to fight with Rocky but i hadn't feelings for her anymore, either.

Then i asked her, confused: ''Won't Cece kill you for that?''

Rocky laughed and replied: ''If she wanted, to she had to kill almost the whole gang, since we're all friends with you again.''

I joined in to the laughing.

Rocky was right.

Cece couldn't kick me out this time.

She was lost, if she wanted, to and i didn't mind.

Well, even if i had to see her face almost every day now.

* * *

**I know, that wasn't my best chapter but i hope you guys still liked it! :)**

**Reviews don't bite and i would be really happy about them! :D**


	4. Never

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of the new story! :D**

**I'm kinda still sick i don't know but i have the feeling my immune system is dead by now :/**

**Well, but i'm trying to update for you guys and i hope you like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

**_Logan's POV:_**

Then she replied: ''Look, Logan. I don't have feelings for you, anymore but that is just crap. I'm not like Cece, that i can't forgive you. Well, she has better reasons to be mad.''

I snickered at that comment.

She rolled her eyes and continued: ''I just wanted to ask you, if you want to be friends again? No relationships, nothing. Just friends.''

I sighed relieved.

I didn't really want to fight with Rocky but i hadn't feelings for her anymore, either.

Then i asked her, confused: ''Won't Cece kill you for that?''

Rocky laughed and replied: ''If she wanted, to she had to kill almost the whole gang, since we're all friends with you again.''

I joined in to the laughing.

Rocky was right.

Cece couldn't kick me out this time.

She was lost, if she wanted, to and i didn't mind.

Well, even if i had to see her face almost every day now.

* * *

**Cece's POV:**

Rocky still was outside, talking with Logan. I already was in my room but ears dropped. What? Last time those guys kissed, she didn't tell me anything. Gosh, i hated that conversation. They were friends again? Great. Faith really didn't mean it good with me. I just couldn't stand this guy. Why did he have to be back in my life. Well, like Rocky just said, i couldn't do anything against it. She laughed and replied to him: ''If she wanted, to she had to kill almost the whole gang, since we're all friends with you again.'' That was exactly what she said and i hate to admit it, but she was right. Even though it was not nice.

I groaned and let myself fall on the bed, just as Rocky walked in.

She looked questioning at me and asked: ''What is wrong, now?''

I rolled my eyes and replied angry: ''I don't know, only the fact that my best friend is friends again with little Scooter and kinda laughed about me!''

Rocky sighed and told me: ''Okay, now you're overreacting. Cece, i didn't laugh about you. It was just the truth. I mean, i like Logan. NOT like that.'' she added as she saw my look.

I didn't believe her at all.

''Sure, tell that someone else, Rocks.'', i said and she rolled her eyes.

''Cece, you should finally accept, that he's a part of the gang!'' , she exclaimed, not happy about my reaction.

Okay, that was going way to far.

Why was everyone so nice to Logan?

I was the one, so much hurt by him and i'm in the gang since forever!

They didn't even care about that!

''What is with me? I'm in the gang since forever! He hurt me and you still want him at the gang?'' , i asked her in disbelieve.

Rocky sighed and told me: ''Cece, sure you guys fought but must of it really is ridiculous. You guys should just get over this. We're all old enough to stay over this.''

I groaned and didn't say anything anymore.

I just crossed my arms and looked down.

Rocky groaned this time and pleaded me: ''Come on, Cece. Don't be like this. You know, that it's true.''

I kept silent.

I hated this subject and i couldn't believe that everyone was for Logan.

Even Ty, who hated him at first as well.

I stood there alone and it wasn't fair at all.

Rocky sighed and then said: ''I'm going home now. Cece, i'm sorry if i disappoint you but you know, that it can't go on like this. You're not the only one who has problems with this.''

I just didn't say anything and Rocky walked out with a final groan.

I let a tear escape.

My best friend was for Logan and not for me.

In what a crazy world, am i living?

I let out a frustration scream and then let myself fall on my bed, totally finished.

This was the worst day, ever.

It started so good and then this stupid little Scooter had to come along and had to destroy everything, again and then everybody is asking their selfs, why i couldn't stand him.

**Logan's POV:**

After the talk with Rocky, to Crusty's to meet up with Deuce, like i promised him. I was glad to be friends with her again and she was right. Cece couldn't do anything against me anymore. I was in the gang and she could say what she want, for now, i'll also stay there. Even though, it'll be hard to see Cece so often again. Well, but i really like those guys and i didn't even want to go away. If it was for me, the wedding would've been. Well, okay... As long as Cece wouldn't have been my step sister. I sighed. Cece Jones. This girl was driving me crazy.

I just entered Crusty's and saw Deuce already sitting at a table, along with Ty.

I walked up to them, smiling and greeted them: ''Hey guys!''

They now also spotted me and replied: ''Hey Logan!''

After some handshakes and some 'What's ups?' , we sat down.

''So... Why exactly should i come here?'' , i asked them.

They only said, that we'll meet up at Crusty's this evening, but i had no idea why.

What was so important.

''Nothing.'' , Deuce replied. ''Just wanted to spend some time here.''

I raised an eyebrow.

Why did i have the feeling, that that was a lie?

''So... Ty, how was Shake it up- Chicago with the big chance to a scholar ship?'' , Deuce asked him, curious.

Ty chuckled.

''Well, i think i was not bad but Cece and Rocky really rocked the stage and the girls looked amazing. What do you think Logan? Did you watch it?'' , Ty replied.

Okay, i knew now, where this was going.

I wasn't stupid.

Well, i was amazed by Cece, totally but i would never tell them that.

''Yeah, Rocky were really good and Cece was okay.'' , i answered and Ty rolled his eyes.

Was it that obvious that i lied?

''You're a terrible liar, Logan.'' Deuce told me, chuckling and Ty laughed as well.

''Flynn told us, how you looked as you saw Cece dancing.'' , Ty added and i groaned.

Yeah, Cece was great.

What was the big deal?

''The fact, that she can dance amazing doesn't make the fact better, that i can't stand her.'' , i told the guys and Ty and Deuce looked at each other.

What was up now?

''Dude, Cece is like a sister to me and she has a great personality. You really got her with the wrong foot.** (AN: German expression. Don't know if you use it like that in america :D) **Maybe you should just try a -''

''Fresh start?'' , i cut him off, shaking my head. ''Never. I know, that you guys don't get it, since you didn't live through this all but Cece and i will never be friends. Thanks for the talk guys, i'm going home now. I'm really happy, that i'm in the gang now but i can't get along with Cece. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to get along with me, too. That are my last words.'' , i told them and then stood up.

Ty rolled his eyes at me and said to me: ''You guys are ridiculous.''

I wasn't ridiculous. I was hurt by what happened.

What happened between Cece and me.

That was everything but ridiculous.

''Think what you want, Ty. I'll see you around.'' , i replied and then walked out of Crusty's.

Cece and me? Friends?

That could never work and it'll never work or something like this.

I couldn't even think straight, because this girl was creeping me out.


	5. Denial or just afraid and angry?

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of the new story! :D**

**********I'm not going to lie to you: I may have to go to the hospital soon. I'm getting worse.**

**********If it's so, i'll try to at least tell it you before, that you know, when i can't update. :/**

**Well, but i hope you like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

******P.S.: Like you all know: I'm german and i'm only writing english since a short time. Well, five months since the 3rd July. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who supported me, who reviewed and who helped me in this time :) Practically actually all my fans. For reading my bad english at first and never giving up on me! :) You guys are the best! :D They were 5 amazing months and i hope, that there'll come a lot more! :)**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

**_Logan's POV:_**

_''Dude, Cece is like a sister to me and she has a great personality. You really got her with the wrong foot.** (AN: German expression. Don't know if you use it like that in america :D) **Maybe you should just try a -''_

_''Fresh start?'' , i cut him off, shaking my head. ''Never. I know, that you guys don't get it, since you didn't live through this all but Cece and i will never be friends. Thanks for the talk guys, i'm going home now. I'm really happy, that i'm in the gang now but i can't get along with Cece. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to get along with me, too. That are my last words.'' , i told them and then stood up._

_Ty rolled his eyes at me and said to me: ''You guys are ridiculous.''_

_I wasn't ridiculous. I was hurt by what happened._

_What happened between Cece and me._

_That was everything but ridiculous._

_''Think what you want, Ty. I'll see you around.'' , i replied and then walked out of Crusty's._

_Cece and me? Friends?_

_That could never work and it'll never work or something like this._

_I couldn't even think straight, because this girl was creeping me out._

* * *

**The next day**

**Cece's POV:**

I woke up the next morning in a bad mood. The fight with Rocky yesterday made me really mad and i hated it to fight with my best friend. Especially because of Logan. This guy was seriously creeping me out and i just wished, he would finally disappear out of my life again but no. He had to get friends with the whole gang! That was seriously unfair! I was first there and i went through so much with the guys. Now i had to share my gang with this stupid ass, named Logan Hunter. He was just ... urgh.

_' You're not the only one who has problems with this.' _

The sentence was repeating in my head over and over again.

Were we really that bad for the rest of the gang?

I meant, they had what they wanted.

Rocky was right. I couldn't do anything against Logan in the gang.

I groaned, while digging in to my healthy- cereals.

Why was this always so complicated?

Couldn't he just stay away from my life?

I didn't need him but the rest of the gang loved him.

Well and they're angry that i'm not getting along with him...

Okay, maybe the one or other fight wasn't necessary but i just couldn't stand him.

How could i ever get along with him?

He was just plain annoying.

I sighed, as suddenly the back door opened and Logan and Flynn came in with their skateboards.

I groaned and they both looked at me questioning.

''What?'' , i snapped, angry.

Flynn chuckled and said: ''Wow, thanks for the nice greeting, sister. Didn't sleep well?''

I shook my head and then replied: ''No, because Mr. Perfect is in the gang now.''

Then i shot Logan a death glare.

The most annoying thing was, that Logan could do everything.

He was skateboarder, did karate, had an own food court, didn't has dyslexia,...

The list was going on and on.

The only thing he couldn't do, was dancing.

Logan just laughed and told me: ''Get used to it, Sissy. You have to see me more often now.''

I just rolled my eyes and concentrated on my cereals now.

Why couldn't he be someone, who could do nothing except being annoying!

He was even good looking!

Okay, i never said that.

Flynn said to Logan: ''Let's go to my room.''

Little Scooter nodded but then replied: ''I'm getting something to drink. You can go, already.''

Flynn looked at him questioning but then nodded, slowly.

I felt Logan's stare at me.

''What is wrong with you?'' , i asked him annoyed.

This time i didn't only mean the fact, that he was staring at me.

**Logan's POV:**

''What is wrong with you?'' , she asked me annoyed and i looked confused at her. She didn't know what was wrong? Maybe the fact, that we're still constantly bickering or the fact that i couldn't get her out of my head since yesterday! I seriously didn't have a clue, what's wrong with me but i had to think about her since yesterday. How she looked, how she acted... I had to admit she was beautiful and i maybe, just maybe had a little crush on her. Well, not a crush on her but i really liked her, in the way i got to know her, thanks to Flynn. Gosh , i really said it. That sounded so wrong, since it was Cece.

Well, it was just a little thing.

After my shock moment yesterday, Flynn told me, how Cece really was...

_Flashback_

_Flynn and i were at some skate park, to try some new tricks out._

_After a while, we needed a break and sat down on a bench._

_Since i couldn't get the thing with Cece out of my head yesterday and what the guys said, i asked Flynn: ''Why do you think so good about your sister, even though she's so annoying?''_

_I didn't know why, but i had to think about her all the time._

_Even though, i thought she looked amazing yesterday and was a great dancer, she was still annoying, right?_

_Flynn rolled his eyes at me._

_''You don't even really know her. You only don't like her because of one stupid event, that happened. Cece is not cruel or stupid. Well, okay she's sometimes really lazy but all the other things not. She's a great sister and super selfish, when it comes to friends.'' , he told me and i looked at him as if he made a joke._

_''Well, she didn't really tries to show me the other side of her.'' , i said._

_Flynn laughed._

_''Seriously? I heard, what Cece wanted to do for Rocky and you, that you'll stay together. You shouted at her and she asked you, to be her friend. I'm pretty sure she meant it, because she also cried that night, after Rocky went away.'' , he replied and my eyes went wide._

_Cece cried because of what i said?_

_She was that broken because of me?_

_Flynn saw my look and answered to my unspoken question: ''She knew, that she did mistakes but as you rejected her, even as she tried to make a real effort, she broke and started to hate you again.''_

_I looked at him in shock again and suddenly something started to stir inside me._

_I saw Cece before me again but not the bad Cece anymore._

_What was this crazy feeling, that i had since yesterday?_

_Flashback end_

Well, after a lot time of denying, i realized that it was liking.

Okay, back to the subject.

Cece was still waiting for my answer.

I looked at her and replied: ''I wanted to talk to you and apologize to you, Cece. Look, i really am sorry for what happened. I shouldn't have acted like this. Could you please forgive me?''

She looked shocked at me and didn't say anything for a while...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! :D What will Cece say? Will the make up? :D**

**I hope, you guys liked it! :D**


	6. Are you serious?

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of the new story! :D**

**********Thanks for all the reviews and for reading this story! :)**

**********Well, i'm still not feeling that well but i hope you like the update and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**************Haha i just watched the one guy from the voice of germany out of my city and he was also in the same classes as my aunt and they graduated together and i just thought... How did it come that she sung the graduation song when it gave someone with such a voice in her classes? :D**

**************Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

**_Logan's POV:_**

Well, after a lot time of denying, i realized that it was liking.

Okay, back to the subject.

Cece was still waiting for my answer.

I looked at her and replied: ''I wanted to talk to you and apologize to you, Cece. Look, i really am sorry for what happened. I shouldn't have acted like this. Could you please forgive me?''

She looked shocked at me and didn't say anything for a while...

* * *

**Cece's POV:**

He looked at me and replied: ''I wanted to talk to you and apologize to you, Cece. Look, i really am sorry for what happened. I shouldn't have acted like this. Could you please forgive me?'' I just stared shocked at him, after what he said. He wanted to apologize. He did apologize. Logan Hunter apologized to me but did he mean it serious? I couldn't believe that. He hated me and i hated him. No, this friendship couldn't work. He probably just did it to come closer in to the gang and i really didn't need his fake apologizes.

Logan still waited for an answer and i felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

Why did he has to be so cruel to me?

''No.'' , i replied simple and his eyes went wide.

What did he think?

That i jump in his arms and say yes?

This guy really didn't know me.

Besides, i didn't fall for his tricks.

He could get Rocky with his brown big dreamy eyes but not me.

I didn't want him in the gang and i didn't want him in my life.

Logan asked me, confused: ''Why not?''

I looked at him, as if he made a joke.

''You're really asking me that?'' , i questioned him, mad.

He just nodded, still confused and waiting for a real answer.

Well, he'll get one.

Even though, i didn't know why did want to know it, since he didn't even care.

''Because you're an ass to me. I hate you and i know, that you're only doing that to get closer in to the gang. Do what you want, be in the gang but i don't want to be friends with you. You hurt me enough and i don't need that again. You're not together with Rocky again, that i'd say, i do it for her sake and even then, i probably wouldn't. Just stay out of my businesses and leave me alone. I don't want to be friends with you. You don't even care about how much you hurt me. The only thing, you care about is to get fully back in the gang. I don't care off you're in there but leave me alone, little Scooter.'' , i told him and then ran out of the apartment with tears in my eyes.

That was to much right now.

I need someone to talk.

Hopefully Rocky was at home.

**Logan's POV:**

''Because you're an ass to me. I hate you and i know, that you're only doing that to get closer in to the gang. Do what you want, be in the gang but i don't want to be friends with you. You hurt me enough and i don't need that again. You're not together with Rocky again, that i'd say, i do it for her sake and even then, i probably wouldn't. Just stay out of my businesses and leave me alone. I don't want to be friends with you. You don't even care about how much you hurt me. The only thing, you care about is to get fully back in the gang. I don't care off you're in there but leave me alone, little Scooter.'' , she told me and then ran out of the apartment. I looked shocked after her.

I am the biggest jerk alive.

Of course, she didn't want to be my friend again.

I hurt her and now she thinks i'm only making a scene to get fully in to the gang.

I groaned and let myself fall on the couch.

I totally screwed it up and i deserved, what Cece said.

How could i be such an ass?

I saw tears in her eyes and it almost broke my heart.

I wished, i could show her how sorry i am but how?

She would never let me show it to her.

I really felt something for her and this was freaking hard for me.

''Okay, what the heck is going on?'' , Rocky suddenly asked me from behind.

I turned around shocked, to see her standing at the window.

Did she hear, what Cece said and what we were talking about?

She looked like she did.

Well, but i didn't say anything about liking Cece, right?

What did she think?

''I don't know, what you're talking about , except the fact that i tried to apologize to Cece.'' , i half lied to her and she raised an eyebrow at me.

**Rocky's POV:**

''I don't know, what you're talking about , except the fact that i tried to apologize to Cece.'' , he told me and i raised an eyebrow at him. It didn't seem like just apologizing. Since the day, the guys saw each other again he had this weird look, every time Logan looked at Cece. It had something from amazement and... Oh crap. No way. That couldn't be. He couldn't...? Or could he? I had to ask him. Well, it was the only logical solution to his sudden change of mind and his constant staring on Cece.

Well, at first i started with something else or i just started a bit different.

Oh gosh. I should just answer him.

''Why your sudden urge to apologize and why are you constantly staring at her?'' , i replied.

Logan's cheeks went slightly red and i think, i was pretty right with what i thought, even though it was creepy.

''I d-don't stare at her and i really wanted to apologize to her. You guys were right. We're acting ridiculous!'' , he told me and i rolled my eyes.

He was totally unsure.

Before i could say anything, Flynn came out of his room.

''Is it really that or the fact, that you're in love with my sister?'' , he asked and Logan went deep red.

I knew it!

''H-how?'' , Logan questioned us confused.

Flynn laughed and replied: ''I'm not stupid and we're talking about my sister. Well, i think you really fell in love with the wrong girl.''

Logan looked down and i was normally totally the one in to romantic things but Flynn was right.

Cece was furious at Logan.

She would never want to have anything to do with him, again if it was for her.

''I know, that i did a huge mistake but i at least want to try to be friends with her. I want to apologize to her and i want her to forgive me.'' , Logan told us and i could see, that he was totally honest.

Well, but i couldn't really help him with that.

He screwed it up for real and even though, i wouldn't have anything against Cece and him dating, i thought it was to risky.

Not after all, what happened.

Well, but the decision was still by Cece.

Even though she probably thought the same as me.

''Well, good luck with that. I'm not proud of what you did to her and i'm not going to help you with that but maybe you can think of something. Cece isn't easy to get. Well, but i'm going downstairs now. Cece is probably waiting there for me, bye.'' , i said to him and then walked out.


	7. Leave her alone

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of the new story! :D**

**********Thanks for all the reviews again! :D**

**********I actually wanted to update yesterday but i got kinda distracted, sorry :D**

******************If you want to know more read all infos about my two SIU stories 'What goes around, comes around' and 'Beach jam, holidays and birthdays' ending and what i have new in store for you , look at the last chapter of my story 'I'm over thinking it up' :)**

******************Well, i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**************Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

**_Rocky's POV:_**

_Cece was furious at Logan._

_She would never want to have anything to do with him, again if it was for her._

_''I know, that i did a huge mistake but i at least want to try to be friends with her. I want to apologize to her and i want her to forgive me.'' , Logan told us and i could see, that he was totally honest._

_Well, but i couldn't really help him with that._

_He screwed it up for real and even though, i wouldn't have anything against Cece and him dating, i thought it was to risky._

_Not after all, what happened._

_Well, but the decision was still by Cece._

_Even though she probably thought the same as me._

_''Well, good luck with that. I'm not proud of what you did to her and i'm not going to help you with that but maybe you can think of something. Cece isn't easy to get. Well, but i'm going downstairs now. Cece is probably waiting there for me, bye.'' , i said to him and then walked out._

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

''Well, good luck with that. I'm not proud of what you did to her and i'm not going to help you with that but maybe you can think of something. Cece isn't easy to get. Well, but i'm going downstairs now. Cece is probably waiting there for me, bye.'' , she said to me and then walked out. I groaned. I knew, that she was right. Cece hated me and i was in love with her. The chance was one in a million, that she wanted to go out with me, at some point. Well, but it was one in a million, right? Why was i even getting my hopes up? She would never go out with me.

I groaned and Flynn looked at me confused, raising an eyebrow.

''What got your toes in to a twist? Already giving up on my sister?'' , he asked me and i looked at him in disbelieve.

Wasn't he the one, who just said that i was in love with the wrong girl?

''I-'' , i started but Flynn cut me off, rolling his eyes.

''If you're really in love with my sister, don't be such a prat and show it to her. If you really mean it, she'll believe you. At least i think so. Well, as long as you really love her. Even though, she will give you a really hard time. You can be sure of that.'' , he told me.

I looked at him shocked.

On the one hand because he said some really smart things with his 11 years and on the other hand because they were right things.

Then i sighed and replied: ''I do really love her but i'm afraid, that she'll punch me to death, if i tell her that.''

Flynn rolled his eyes again and then said to me: ''You'll never know, if you'll never try. I want my sister to be happy and if you can make her happy , then show it to her.''

With that he walked in to his room.

I groaned.

What could i do , to get Cece to like me, at least as a friend?

I sighed and then walked out of the apartment.

I need time to think.

A lot of time.

**Cece's POV:**

The first tears were almost slipping out of my eyes, after i rushed out of the apartment. I really needed someone to talk right now. Hopefully, Rocky was at home. Logan hurt me , again. Every time i saw him, i broke because of him and his cruelness. He didn't even care much enough, to just let me alone. He hated me and he just wanted to come closer in to the gang. I let more tears escape and bursted through the door of the Blue's , not really caring if someone was in the living- room right now. On the couch was sitting Ty, looking confused up to me.

''Cece, what is wrong?'' , he asked me, as he saw my tearstained face.

I tried to held back a sob.

Then i just questioned him: ''Where is Rocky?''

Ty still looked concerned at me but saw, that i didn't want to talk to anyone but Rocky right now.

I did trust Ty, but i needed my best female friend.

''She just went upstairs in to your apartment, she should come back down every minute.'' , he replied and i nodded.

Then i'll go already to her room.

''Tell her, i'm in her room, waiting for her. It's important.'' , i told him and went in to Rocky's room, not waiting for an answer.

I sat down on the bed and put my knees to my chest.

Logan always made me weak and he didn't even care.

I sobbed more and five minutes later, finally the door opened again.

Rocky saw me and was shocked.

She walked up to me and hugged me.

I told her what happened, in between the sobs.

''I hate this guy, Rocky.'' , i explained to her, not really sure myself. ''Why does he have to make my life a living hell?''

Rocky sighed and hugged me tighter.

''Cece, i don't know why he did that.'' , she told me unsure but i could tell, that she was lying.

''You talked to him, didn't you?'' , i asked her.

Rocky nodded hesitant.

''He told me , that he really meant the apologize, Cece. Logan wants to be friends with you.'' , she replied and i sniffled a laugh.

That she really believed that crap.

''As if. He would rather go out with a pig, then be friends with me. He hates me and he hurt me like crazy, again.'' , i told her and tried to not break out in tears again.

Rocky sighed and then said to me: ''Maybe , he meant it. People can change, Cece.''

I shook my head eagerly.

''Not him and not with me. Why couldn't he just stayed out of my life? Why did he always have to hurt me?'' , i questioned her and tears were falling again.

**Rocky's POV:**

''Not him and not with me. Why couldn't he just stayed out of my life? Why did he always have to hurt me?'' , she questioned me and tears were falling again. I groaned inside and hugged her tighter. Logan really screwed it up. Cece was crushed but if she really hated him... Why did it hurt her so much? I really had to talk to Logan again. If he'd trie to get her , being friends with him again in the moment, he'll be dead. She just sobbed in my chest and after a while fall asleep, being exhausted.

I sighed and laid her carefully on my bed.

Then i wrote Logan a SMS:

_Meet me at Crusty's in 20._

Then i walked out in the living- room, where Ty sat.

I told him: ''When Cece wakes up, tell her i had to help dad in the hospital or so. I have to clear something up.''

Ty looked confused but as he saw my serious look, he nodded.

I took my phone and put my shoes on.

Then i went to Crusty's.

Logan was already sitting there, waiting for me.

As he saw me, walking in to Crusty's he looked a bit worried.

I was really angry at him.

I never saw Cece that hurt.

Well, she was always hurt, when he did something to her but never that hurt.

''Hey Rocky.'' , he greeted me, nervous.

I nodded at him and he looked confused.

Then he asked me: ''What do you want to talk about?''

I had to held my self back from screaming , but told him really angry: ''About the fact, how much you hurt my best friend, Logan! Do you have any idea how much Cece just cried over you? She feels used and thinks, that you only want to be friends with her, to come in to the gang! She hates you, for being so cruel to her and for thinking that you're so much better than her! She wants to forget you and you always come back in to her life! Flynn is right, you really fell in love with the wrong girl! Cece wants you to stay out of her life! She is hurt because of you, more than she ever was!''

Logan looked shocked at me about my sudden outburst.

Then he looked worried and sad.

I didn't care about that, at the moment.

I cared about my best friend, who cried herself to sleep.

Then suddenly his face got determined and i looked just totally confused at him.

''Why are you looking like that?'' , i asked him annoyed.

Logan smiled at me and answered: ''...''

* * *

**Cliffhanger! If you want to know, what happens next, update! :D**

**What will Logan say?**

**Will he give up?**

**Will he come up with an other plan?**


	8. Time to think

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**Sorry, for always needing a bit longer but i'll try to update sooner from now on! :)**

**I had some problems with the story. First i thought it was to boring than i just didn't know how to write on but now i'm trying to do it better! :)**

**Well, i hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**************Love you guys as always xx**

******************P.S.: It would be super cool if you get a look at my new Cy and Rogan story 'Who do i love?' :)**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

**_Rocky's POV:_**

Then he asked me: ''What do you want to talk about?''

I had to held my self back from screaming , but told him really angry: ''About the fact, how much you hurt my best friend, Logan! Do you have any idea how much Cece just cried over you? She feels used and thinks, that you only want to be friends with her, to come in to the gang! She hates you, for being so cruel to her and for thinking that you're so much better than her! She wants to forget you and you always come back in to her life! Flynn is right, you really fell in love with the wrong girl! Cece wants you to stay out of her life! She is hurt because of you, more than she ever was!''

Logan looked shocked at me about my sudden outburst.

Then he looked worried and sad.

I didn't care about that, at the moment.

I cared about my best friend, who cried herself to sleep.

Then suddenly his face got determined and i looked just totally confused at him.

''Why are you looking like that?'' , i asked him annoyed.

Logan smiled at me and answered: ''...''

* * *

**Still at Crusty's **

**Logan's POV:**

After Rocky totally snapped at me, because of Cece i looked really shocked at her. I didn't know, that i hurt Cece that much. She cried over me. Cece Jones cried over me. The girl i love. Feels used and thinks that i only want to be her friend to get better in to the gang and she wants to forget me. Ouch. That damn hurts. Especially the part, as she said that i'm in love with the wrong girl. I'm an idiot. A big stupid idiot but i love Cece. I never thought, i'd feel something like this for my ex- almost- step- sister but it was true. I couldn't let her go. She couldn't hate me that much, if she cried because of me, right?

Gosh, i didn't know that really but i couldn't give up yet.

I will show her, that i'm sorry and i'll make her mine.

I was to much in to her already to give this up now.

Now i got more determined and Rocky looked confused at me.

''Why are you looking like that?'' , she asked me annoyed.

Did she really think, that she scared me away with that speech?

I smiled at her and then answered : ''Rocky, you didn't scare me away with this. Right now, i just want Cece more. I know, that i did huge mistakes but i want to show her, how sorry i am and i'll do anything, that she'll believe me. You can't change that.''

I told her with all the courage i could put up and as determining as i could be in that moment but it was pretty hard.

Rocky looked shocked at me.

Then suddenly her look softened.

''You really like her, don't you?'' , she asked, looking amazed of what i said.

If she knew.

I loved her. I never thought, that this would happen but it did and i couldn't just let her go, now.

''I don't like her. I love her.'' , i replied and her eyes widened a little.

How could i make her forgive me?

How could i make her, believe me?

''Rocky i know, that you won't help me and everything but please let me try it. I really mean it and for me it's now to late to turn around and move on.'', i told her and she nodded, slightly.

I sighed and then walked away.

I didn't need to hear from her, that she won't help me or that she thought, that i'm just waisting my time.

Suddenly Rocky grabbed me by the arm.

''Wait!'' , she said and i turned around to her. ''I'm going to help you.''

**Cece's POV:**

I woke up in Rocky's room alone. I only remembered that i was crying over Logan and him being such an idiot to me, she comforted me and i somehow fall asleep. I groaned. I had a huge headache. Wait. Where was Rocky? As i fell asleep, she was still there. Why wasn't she there anymore? I looked around, as if she could hide under the desk or so. Sometimes i'm really behaving stupid but i actually wanted to spend some time with my best friend and forget that jerk. I stood up from bed and went in to the living- room, hoping that Rocky was there.

Well, but only Ty was there, now playing video games.

''Where is Rocky?'' , i asked him and he looked up.

''Well, hello to you, too Cece. She had to help dad with something in the hospital. She should come soon.''

I nodded.

I was still to busted to ask more questions, so i just sat down to him.

Ty eyed me.

''What?'' , i snapped at him.

I didn't want to be that mean but i was just in a really bad mood.

''Why are you so upset? You came in here crying and your eyes are still red and puffy.'' , he asked me.

I sighed. I hated it to talk about this with anyone but Ty was like my big brother.

Even though, he also liked Logan now.

No, i didn't want also to talk with him.

I didn't want anyone more to now, what happened.

cli''I don't want to talk about it.'' , i told him and he sighed.

''It's about Logan, isn't it?'' , he questioned me.

I stood silent. I won't give him any answers.

Ty sighed and then told me: ''Cece, you shouldn't be like this because of Logan. Maybe it would be better if you guys really make up.''

I groaned. Couldn't they finally stop with that crap?

I stood up and cried angry: ''I won't make up with Logan! He hurt me like crazy and the fact, that he tries to get along with me only to come closer in to the gang, doesn't make it any better! I hate this guy and he freaking hurt me!''

Ty looked shocked at me and i just stormed angry out of the apartment.

I couldn't believe those guys.

**Rocky's POV:**

I was at first at the Jone's apartment, since i thought Cece went back home and as i didn't saw her there i went through the window upstairs in my apartment. There was Cece, standing angry in front of Ty, who just told her, that they really should make up and she cried: ''I won't make up with Logan! He hurt me like crazy and the fact, that he tries to get along with me only to come closer in to the gang, doesn't make it any better! I hate this guy and he freaking hurt me!'' This will be more complicated, than i thought.

I had talked with Logan for a while and realized that he really meant it.

He was in love with her, what was kinda odd but also really cute.

Logan didn't want to give up on this and he said, he'll do anything, that she'll believe him.

That was so romantic and i just had to help him!

Well, we didn't exactly have a plan yet but i told him, that as soon as i found out more, i'll tell him.

Even though, Cece had to calm down at first.

She was totally furious and she seemed like exploding because of him.

I sighed and went in to the apartment.

''Hey.'' , i greeted Ty, who turned around.

''How was the talk with Logan?'' , he asked me, curious.

My eyes widened.

''How-?'' ''With who else should you clear something up, when Cece is crying her eyes out?'' , he answered.

I groaned and let myself fall on the couch besides him.

''Logan really wants to apologize to her.'' , i told him.

Ty nodded.

''We can't blame her, that she doesn't want to accept it. He really was a jerk towards her and his sudden change of mind doesn't make anything better.'', he replied and i nodded.

If he knew.

It was more, than jus apologizing for Logan but i could never tell that Ty.

Then he stood up and said: ''Well, i'm going to Crusty's now. I guess, you don't want to come since you was just there?''

I nodded and then he hugged me and told me: ''Don't worry to much about Cece. She's strong and all she needs at the moment is some time to think.''

With that he walked out.

Yeah, a lot time of think and a heart out of gold.


	9. Lazy days and a bouquet of roses

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**Wow, only two days i needed for the new chapter! :D**

**Well, i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**************Love you guys as always xx**

******************P.S.: It would be super cool if you get a look at my new Cy and Rogan story 'Who do i love?' :)**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

**_Rocky's POV:_**

''How was the talk with Logan?'' , he asked me, curious.

My eyes widened.

''How-?'' ''With who else should you clear something up, when Cece is crying her eyes out?'' , he answered.

I groaned and let myself fall on the couch besides him.

''Logan really wants to apologize to her.'' , i told him.

Ty nodded.

''We can't blame her, that she doesn't want to accept it. He really was a jerk towards her and his sudden change of mind doesn't make anything better.'', he replied and i nodded.

If he knew.

It was more, than jus apologizing for Logan but i could never tell that Ty.

Then he stood up and said: ''Well, i'm going to Crusty's now. I guess, you don't want to come since you was just there?''

I nodded and then he hugged me and told me: ''Don't worry to much about Cece. She's strong and all she needs at the moment is some time to think.''

With that he walked out.

Yeah, a lot time of think and a heart out of gold.

* * *

**A few days later on saturday at the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

I was sitting in my room, on my bed and flipping through some magazines. It was already afternoon but i had one of my lazy days. Those one, where you don't have interest in anything. It's been some days since the lost confrontation with Logan and i came down meanwhile. I still wasn't really fond of him, being back in the gang but luckily i didn't have anything to do with him so far. Rocky, Ty , Tinka , Deuce and him went out one night to the movies but i just didn't go with them. Rocky was a bit disappointed and i just looked at her not a bit guilty and told her: ''As long as he's there, i won't come.'' I still couldn't believe that Rocky did so much with that guy, even though she was also angry at him at first.

I just couldn't believe all of this and it was still creeping me out.

Well, even though i was calm enough to not cry anymore.

Logan really hurt me with the things he did, but i couldn't be weak.

He didn't deserve to get so much attention from me.

I sighed and looked at the picture of a model in a green long dress with flowers at the side and it was a bit puffy.

It was nice, but where should you wear that?

Then suddenly my phone made 'Beep' and i got a SMS from Rocky:

_Hey Bestie! Where are you all day? It's already 3 p.m. and i didn't see you! I'm coming over in 20! No protest!_ xx

I chuckled and stood up from bed.

I may should get at least dressed in something other then my P.J.'s, when Rocky was coming over.

I had just changed and went through the door to the living - room as Rocky came through the window.

''Hey, hey , hey!'' , she greeted me cheerfully and plopped down besides me on the couch.

I grinned at her and replied: ''Hey Rocks! What's up?''

Rocky smiled back wide.

''Nothing much. I just finished my project for history lesson.'' , she answered and i rolled my eyes.

Tell me one person besides Rocky, who's happy because of school.

''I would say cool thing, Rocks but then i would lie. Well, at least you did something today. I'm bored the whole day and don't know what to do.'' , i told her and this time she rolled her eyes.

I could've done something for sure.

Rocky and Ty were at home all day and i could've gone to Crusty's to meet up with Deuce and Dina.

Or i could've gone shopping with Tinka but naaah.

I was just to lazy today.

''Well, i hope you're not to lazy tonight for Shake it up- Chicago!'' , she exclaimed to me and i chuckled.

''How could i be to lazy to go there? Of course i'm going there with you!'' , i cried as a matter of a fact and Rocky laughed.

**Rocky's POV:**

''How could i be to lazy to go there? Of course i'm going there with you!'' , she cried as a matter of a fact and i laughed. That was the Cece, i knew. I was glad, that she was more calm now and i couldn't wait for tonight. Well actually for in a hour. It was already almost 4 p.m. I loved Shake it up- Chicago but i was more excited about something else that will happen at the studio. Logan told me, that he'll start with his plan today but he didn't want to tell me, what exactly the plan was. Not fair but i had to wait and now i was excited.

Logan was without a doubt romantic and i think, if he didn't totally screws it up, maybe he could get Cece at least a little bit more friendly to him.

At least, we all hoped so.

After that, Cece and i just talked about random things, till half past four p.m. rolled around and Ty came downstairs to pick us up.

We walked to his car and drove to the studio.

As Gary saw us, he told us: ''Rehearsal will start 15 minutes later. I have to clear something up. Be at the stage at 5.15. p.m.''

Cece groaned.

''Stop being annoyed. It was not like you had something better to do.'' , i said to her and chuckled.

At that, Cece didn't say anything anymore and after we also greeted Tinka, we went with her and Ty in to Ty's wardrobe.

Cece just sat before the mirror, lost in thoughts.

What was wrong with her?

Did something bother her?

Before i could ask her, my phone vibrated and i had a SMS from Logan:

_Where are you guys? _

I rolled my eyes and quickly replied:

_At Ty's wardrobe, waiting for the rehearsal to begin._ _Where are you?_

Then suddenly the door to the wardrobe went open and one of the other dancers came in with a huge bouquet of roses.

We four looked confused at each other and the guy walked to Cece.

''A boy came here and asked me to bring them to you. There is also a note.'' , he told her and Cece looked totally confused but also happy.

Smooth one, Logan.

The roses were beautiful and Cece wasn't the only one amazed.

''Who could send you roses?'' , Tinka asked confused.

Cece was also confused and replied: ''I have no idea.''

''Why don't you just read the note and find it out?'' , i suggested to her and she quickly nodded, opening the note, that were there with the roses.

**Cece's POV:**

''Why don't you just read the note and find it out?'' , Rocky suggested to me and i quickly nodded, opening the note, that were there with the roses. Did i have a secret admirer? Who sent me that roses? They were indeed beautiful and i loved them and they were so much! At least 15 roses or so. That was so damn cute and i really wanted to know, who sent me them. Okay, i may should read the note, to find it out. I looked at the note and it shocked the daylights out of me, as i saw from who they were.

I didn't really know if i still wanted to read that message, as i saw the name at the end of the note.

Logan Hunter. Why the heck did he sent me roses?

Rocky looked confused at me and asked: ''Cece , what's wrong?''

''I didn't want them.'' , i simply stated and then wanted to throw the note in to the bin, as Ty quickly caught it.

''Why?'' , he questioned me and then looked at the note.

If he's going to-

''_Dear Cece,_

_I know, i did a lot of mistakes all the time, we know each other and i know that a bunch of roses and a few lame excuses won't make it any better but i'm really sorry. I really want to be friends with you and you, to forgive me. I know, that you don't believe me but i'll make everything to get you to believe me. I can't even describe how much i want us to be friends._

_Logan Hunter'' ,_ Ty read the note loud out and my eyes widened.

Did he really mean it?

I meant, he couldn't be that stupid to sent me something like this, only to get closer in to the gang right?

Besides, he was already as close as it gets there.

Did he really want to be friends with me?

''Wow, he really means it serious.'' , Tinka said, a bit shocked.

I didn't say anything.

Then Rocky spoke up : ''Cece? What do you think about that?''

* * *

**Cliffhanger :D Muhahaha, i'm evil :D**

** Well, i hope you guys liked the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**


	10. Thinking and answers

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**I'm quicker with the story now, how you may have realized :D**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**************Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

**_Cece's POV:_**

''_Dear Cece,_

_I know, i did a lot of mistakes all the time, we know each other and i know that a bunch of roses and a few lame excuses won't make it any better but i'm really sorry. I really want to be friends with you and you, to forgive me. I know, that you don't believe me but i'll make everything to get you to believe me. I can't even describe how much i want us to be friends._

_Logan Hunter'' ,_ Ty read the note loud out and my eyes widened.

Did he really mean it?

I meant, he couldn't be that stupid to sent me something like this, only to get closer in to the gang right?

Besides, he was already as close as it gets there.

Did he really want to be friends with me?

''Wow, he really means it serious.'' , Tinka said, a bit shocked.

I didn't say anything.

Then Rocky spoke up : ''Cece? What do you think about that?''

* * *

**Rocky's POV:**

After Ty read the note from Logan out loud, everybody except me was totally shocked. Well, i was really amazed. I knew, that he would do something good, but this was really wow. It was so sweet and even Cece seemed to strugle right now. Who could really resist red roses and such a sweet note? Well, good that he didn't write everything on it or Cece probably would've killed him, the next time she saw him. Some things may should be still hidden and shouldn't come out just yet.

I didn't think, that Cece was ready for something like this, if she didn't even want to read the note at first.

She was really angry at him but even she had to admit, that that was really cute but what does she think about that?

After a lot shocking stares at the note from everyone, i spoke up: ''Cece? What do you think about that?''

Cece looked up to me with an unreadable look.

What was she thinking? Did she like the idea?

Was she disgusted? Did she want to kill Logan?

Did she want to accept his apology?

Gosh, that girl should finally say something!

Cece shifted a bit from one feet to the other and then finally replied: ''I have to think about this. I don't really know what to say and this is just... Oh god, i excepted much but not that! I never thought, that he meant it serious and now... I don't know...''

Wow, at least she wanted to think about it.

That was a start, right?

Okay, now i was as much fangirling as this little girls over couples like seddie or so.

Maybe i should finally stop and just let the things flow? Gosh, never.

That was my best friend and my ex.

I had all rights to go in to that!

Cece still looked slightly confused but she was also smiling at the roses and at the note, that Ty had given her back.

Maybe, it didn't take that much to make her forgive Logan...

''Well...'' , Ty then suddenly spoke up again. ''What about we're going home? I think those roses should go in a vase and Gary just wrote me, that the show is called off. Seems like there are bigger issues, than he thought.''

I nodded. Sounded like a better plan than rushing anything.

Okay, Rocky. Stop thinking about that.

Cece also nodded and then Tinka said: ''Well, i'll see you guys tomorrow or so.''

With that she walked out.

Cece looked at Ty and me and then told us: ''Let's go.''

Wow, she didn't even complain about the fact that we went here for nothing.

She really seemed to think about what just happened.

Ty and i nodded at each other and then followed Cece out of the wardrobe and to Ty's car.

As we arrived at the apartment building, Cece was still really dazed and didn't say anything.

Then we arrived at her apartment and she just quickly said bye to us.

Okay, she was definitely considering , forgiving Logan or she was trying of ways, to kill him.

I hoped that it wasn't the second.

**Cece's POV:**

After we arrived back at the apartment building, i went in to my apartment, after saying bye to Rocky and Ty. After i put the roses in a vase and in to my room, along with the note, i sat down on my bed. I needed some time to think. What Logan wrote and the roses he sent me... Wow. I mean, i never excepted that and the roses were beautiful and i didn't even find the right words for the note. He couldn't joke, right now. I mean, putting so much effort in to something for nothing? Not even Logan would do that, right?

I sighed and looked at the note again.

I couldn't stop reading it over and over again.

What should i do?

Should i forgive him?

Maybe it was worth a shot...

I sighed again, as suddenly mom came in to the room.

''Hey , Cece. I just wanted to tell you that i have to work late shift and since Logan is already there and Flynn and him are playing video games, i suggested to let him sleep over here, so he can help you babysit Flynn. '' , she told me and my eyes widened.

Okay, i wanted to talk to him but not that quick.

I still needed time.

Well, but my mom would do it anyway, so all i did was nodding.

My mom sighed and then said to me: ''I'll see you tomorrow.''

With that, she walked back out.

I groaned and stood up from the bed.

What should i do?

I needed a solution. I couldn't face him without an answer.

Not after what he did for me.

I sighed. Okay maybe i should just give it a shot.

It couldn't hurt more than it already did the last times, right?

Okay, i was pretty sure that i couldn't just leave it like that.

At least he deserved a chance after that apology.

I stood up from my bed and try to prepare myself, what was about to come.

_You can do that Cece._ I told myself but i was nervous.

We were talking about the guy, i couldn't even look in to the eye, until not to long ago.

I took one last deep breath and then went out of my room.

There on the couch were sitting Logan and Flynn, playing.

As the door to my room went open, Logan looked up at me.

He looked worried and i tried to smile at him.

Why was this so hard?

It wasn't like he proposed to me and i was about to give him an answer.

Not that i ever wanted that to happen.

Gosh, it couldn't get more awkward then it already was so i should just finally say something!

''Hey.'' , i greeted the guys and mentally face palmed myself.

Hey? That was all i could say.

Smooth one, Cece.

Flynn groaned and then told us: ''I leave you alone with your staring contest. Tell me, when you finally are able to play again, Logan.''

**Logan's POV:**

Flynn groaned and then told us: ''I leave you alone with your staring contest. Tell me, when you finally are able to play again, Logan.'' I didn't even answer him and he just walked in to his room. I looked at Cece confused. I was really shocked, that i was brave enough to send her the roses and the note but she didn't seem angry at all about them, what's good, right? Maybe she did accept my apology now and we could finally be friends. I really wished nothing more, than being friends and maybe even more with the beautiful red haired girl.

Cece sighed and walked some steps up to me.

''Logan. We need to talk.'' , she said to me.

Wow. That was definitely a first step.

Normally she refused to speak a word to me and now she was the one, who wanted to talk.

What did she exactly want to talk about or did she just want to shout at me?

Was she angry and would come a slap in the face, soon?

Did she still think that i was lying to her or did she finally believe me?

''Do you mean about the roses and the note? I really meant, what i wrote, Cece.'' , i replied honest and Cece didn't say anything at first.

She just stared at me with her caramel eyes..

I meant everything i wrote and more.

I wished, she was mine...

''I see that now, too.'' , Cece told me and my eyes widened.

_YES! _Point for me.

I stood up and walked right in front of her, trying to get the urge to kiss her away.

Step by step, Logan.

''Does that mean that you forgive me?'' , i asked her, hopefully.

Cece nodded slowly.

''I have no idea if this friendship will work but after all i'm kinda sorry, too and i see, that you really meant it, so... Yes, i forgive you Logan.'' , she replied and i wanted to jump up and down.

She said, she forgives me!

I hugged her, even though i didn't know, if that was maybe a bit to soon and then told her: ''Thank you, Cece. You won't regret it.''

Cece chuckled and hugged me back.

I felt tingling in my whole body from her touch and i couldn't be more happy, that she hugged back.

''I hope so.'' , she replied and we just stood there for a while, still hugging.

It felt so great and i didn't even want to break away.

I was one step closer to her.

Well, but she probably didn't like me like that but i was to happy, to think about the bad things right now.

What a bouquet of roses could all do for a friendship.


	11. Awkwardness everywhere

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**Before christmas, updated almost every story! :D**

**Well, i hope that you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**************Love you guys as always xx**

******************************P.S.: I wish you all an early Merry Christmas , since i probably won't write with much people tomorrow or the day after tomorrow! :D Have a good time with your family and a lot of presents! :) xx**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

**_Logan's POV:_**

Cece nodded slowly.

''I have no idea if this friendship will work but after all i'm kinda sorry, too and i see, that you really meant it, so... Yes, i forgive you Logan.'' , she replied and i wanted to jump up and down.

She said, she forgives me!

I hugged her, even though i didn't know, if that was maybe a bit to soon and then told her: ''Thank you, Cece. You won't regret it.''

Cece chuckled and hugged me back.

I felt tingling in my whole body from her touch and i couldn't be more happy, that she hugged back.

''I hope so.'' , she replied and we just stood there for a while, still hugging.

It felt so great and i didn't even want to break away.

I was one step closer to her.

Well, but she probably didn't like me like that but i was to happy, to think about the bad things right now.

What a bouquet of roses could all do for a friendship.

* * *

**Cece's POV:**

After i forgave Logan more or less, we both went in to a hug and also stayed there for a while. It felt odd but really good to hug him. It was such a nice feeling and i didn't want to end it , soon. It probably was just because it was a huge thing, falling of my shoulders to know, that this was finally over. At least i hoped so. What if he didn't really mean it and i'll be broken soon, again? Okay, i should stop thinking like that. I gave Logan the chance and if he'll take it, it was good.

As we broke apart, suddenly an awkward silence got over us.

We just stood, there not saying much , but it kinda got awkward now.

What now? Logan stretched his neck and then told me: ''Uhmm... Well, i better go back to Flynn now, so we can play again...''

I nodded slowly and then replied: ''Yeah and i still have to call Rocky.. I'll see you later for dinner.''

Then i quickly walked in to my room.

Okay, that was extremly awkward.

Well, i guess it'll take it's time, until that whole thing will be normal.

I sighed and flopped down on my bed.

That odd feeling in my stomach because of the hug was still there and it just didn't want to go away

. I sighed and then suddenly realized that i probably should tell Rocky, what was going on.

I sighed and put out my phone, writing her a SMS:

_Hey, Rocks! Well, i thought about it and Logan and me made up now! He's staying over here because mom isn't there and she needed an other babysitter for Flynn. Everything good and so on. Well, we hugged and then it kinda got awkward but i just have to get used to this whole situation... Sorry, that i did you guys that much troubles because of my stubornness. I believe Logan now and i'm willing to give him a real chance. _

I read through the SMS one last time and then hit sent.

Now all i had to do, was waiting for her answer.

I sighed and laid back down on the bed.

I was pretty nervous but also excited about the upcoming time.

What'll all happen?

**At the Blue's apartment**

**Rocky's POV:**

_Hey, Rocks! Well, i thought about it and Logan and me made up now! He's staying over here because mom isn't there and she needed an other babysitter for Flynn. Everything good and so on. Well, we hugged and then it kinda got awkward but i just have to get used to this whole situation... Sorry, that i did you guys that much troubles because of my stubornness. I believe Logan now and i'm willing to give him a real chance. :) _

My eyes widened a little at the SMS from Cece but i was also happy.

Finally they got over that.

I had a pretty good feeling, why it was so awkward with the hug.

I don't think, i have to mention again, Logan being in love with Cece.

Well, but Cece also felt the tension.

Oh, screw that. At the moment, i was just glad that they finally made up.

That whole thing was really annoying, for all of us and i knew, that Logan was the last person, who wanted it to be like this.

He was hopelessly in love with her and he showed her, that he really meant it with being friends.

Now, step by step.

I wrote Cece back:

_Finally! I'm glad, that you guys are over that and have fun today :P Well, a bit awkward is normal after what happened. It'll work, i'm sure of that. No problem at all, bestie. Now it's all over and everything is good. I'm glad you'll give him the chance. :) See you tomorrow then :)_

With that, i put my phone away and smiled.

Everything was going to be good. I sighed happily and leaned back on the couch, as Ty came out of his room.

He plopped down next to me and then asked: ''Well, what did Cece decide?''

I rolled my eyes at him.

Actually it was the business from the whole gang, somehow but he was sometimes to curious.

''They're friends now.'' , i replied and Ty sighed relieved.

''It's about time.'' , he said. I nodded and then he raised an eyebrow at me.

''What?'' , i asked confused.

''Could it be, that Logan may want more from Cece than just friendship?'' , he questioned me and my eyes went wide.

''N-no. He doesn't want m-more from h-her.'' , i stuttered. Shit.

Ty caught it and smirked.

I groaned and then asked him: ''How did you find out?''

Ty laughed.

''As if that was really hard. That guy sent her roses and such a note. He can't wish only friendship.'' , he replied and i sighed.

I knew, that he was right but oh, well.

''Never thought, that that'll happen.'' , Ty then added and i couldn't help but chuckle , too.

''I know, right?'' , i said. ''That's creepy but it's also kinda cute but you can't tell it Cece! Logan will kill me, if she finds out!''

Ty laughed and told me: ''Don't worry. I won't tell her anything, sis. Don't get your toes in a twist.''

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything anymore.

I just hoped, that everything will work out for the two and i'll make sure, that everybody will find out their true feelings.

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Logan's POV:**

After a while, Flynn and i got hungry and i suggested, that we should just order some pizza from Crusty's. Flynn was also for it and i still had to ask Cece. Cece. That was so awkward earlier but the hug was really nice. Well, i guess that i still had to wait a bit. No need to rush anything. I was just happy, that she finally forgave me. I made my way to Cece's room, while Flynn was waiting in the living- room. He was the first one, who found out that i was in love with her and since he , like he put it 'Wanted me as his brother in law' , he always let me go talk to Cece. I didn't know, how that would really help me in the moment but, oh well.

I knocked on Cece's door and she shouted from the inside : ''Yes?''

I chuckled and opened the door.

Cece was laying on her bed, with her phone in her hand.

She looked so good.

She looked up and asked me: ''Why did you knock?''

The words almost were caught in my throat.

What was wrong with me?

Well, maybe because of the awkward situation not to long ago.

Say something, Logan!

''Uhmm... Flynn and i wanted to order some pizza from Crusty's for dinner. Is that okay for you?''

Cece smiled and nodded.

''Sounds good to me.'' , she replied and i smiled back.

I just loved her smile and her dreamy caramel eyes...

''Logan? Is it more?'' , she asked confused, as i was still standing there.

I quickly got back from my thoughts and shook my head.

''No. Everything perfect. I'll call you, when the pizza is there.'' , i replied and she nodded, confused.

I quickly walked out and groaned.

I'm so stupid. Flynn sat on the couch, laughing.

''You're really bad in hiding. You know that?'' , he asked me and i just groaned again.

''Let's just order this pizza.'' , i replied and took out my phone, to call Deuce at Crusty's.

**After the pizza was almost there**

The pizza was about to arrive and i went in to the kitchen to took out drinks.

Luckily, i didn't make a fool out of myself again, in front of Cece.

It was already embarassing enough, not to long ago.

I was just about to take three sodas out of the fridge, as Cece entered the kitchen.

''We need one more soda. Rocky is also coming. '' , she told me.

Good that we also bought a pizza without meat.

I put out two sodas and gave it Cece in her hands.

''You can already bring them in the living- room.'' , i told her, smiling and she hesitated.

What was wrong? Did i do something wrong?

Cece put the sodas on the kitchen table and then asked me: ''Logan. What is wrong? I thought, we're friends again. I mean, i know that we're that only since a few hours but you're still staring at me weirdly and you're constantly spacing out. What is wrong?''

I sighed. Was i really that obvious?

I couldn't tell her , yet.

Cece would hate me.

I put the other two sodas also down at the kitchen table and then walked the steps back up to her, staring in to her eyes.

Rocky once told me, that Cece was always questioning herself, when a person that meant a lot to her, is acting weird around her.

I replied: ''Cece, i know that i'm not acting like the best friend at the moment. I really try my best but it's just hard because... Of a reason i can't tell you, yet. I will but not now.''

Cece looked at me confused and i looked down.

She put my chin up with two fingers and questioned me then, totally confused: ''Why not?''

In that moment i just lost it.

Staring in to her eyes, us being so close.

I started to lean in, instead of responsing.

Cece leaned in, too.

Oh my god. Did she want to kiss me , too?

Wasn't that actually damn wrong?

What was i doing? What the heck was i thinking?

We only made up, hours ago!

My mind was screaming but i ignored it.

I wanted to kiss her badly and as long as she doesn't back away.

I closed my eyes, as we were only inches away from each other, as suddenly-

''Hey guys! I'm here with y- Oh.'' , Deuce exclaimed and i suddenly realized, that we haven't been the only one, who were there or better said we've been watched.

Rocky Flynn and Deuce stood there, with their mouths hanging wide open.


	12. Yes or no?

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

******************I couldn't update it anymore yesterday, so i did it today! :D**

**The next chapter will come in the new year since i'm from the 28th December on on a New Year's Eve vacation! :D**

**Please make me happy with a lot of reviews for the rest of the year! :D**

**I wish you an early happy new year! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

******P.S.: If you want to write a Cogan (also could be Rogan with a few changes) story and have no ideas, write me i have an idea but no time to write it :)**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

**_Logan's POV:_**

She put my chin up with two fingers and questioned me then, totally confused: ''Why not?''

In that moment i just lost it.

Staring in to her eyes, us being so close.

I started to lean in, instead of responsing.

Cece leaned in, too.

Oh my god. Did she want to kiss me , too?

Wasn't that actually damn wrong?

What was i doing? What the heck was i thinking?

We only made up, hours ago!

My mind was screaming but i ignored it.

I wanted to kiss her badly and as long as she doesn't back away.

I closed my eyes, as we were only inches away from each other, as suddenly-

''Hey guys! I'm here with y- Oh.'' , Deuce exclaimed and i suddenly realized, that we haven't been the only one, who were there or better said we've been watched.

Rocky Flynn and Deuce stood there, with their mouths hanging wide open.

* * *

**Cece's POV:**

''Hey guys! I'm here with y- Oh.'' , Deuce exclaimed and Logan and i looked at the doorway, shocked. There were standing Rocky, Flynn and Deuce, staring at us. Well, they had all right, to. Logan and i almost kissed! What the heck? I mean, why did i do that and why did he lean in? Why did i lean in , too? I was totally confused and Logan, too. I took a few steps away from him. He looked at me puzzled and i didn't know, what to say, either. Why did that happen? Maybe i was just lost by his dreamy brown eyes... Okay, why the heck am i thinking that?

Then Flynn cleared his throat and we all looked at him.

''Well, … Let's finally eat some pizza!'' , he exclaimed, as if nothing happened and i sighed, relieved.

Logan and i just made up and now we almost kissed.

Not only that, i still didn't know, why he was acting so tense!

We went in to the living – room, to eat and i didn't say anything through all the time.

Now i was tense as well.

I felt Rocky's looks on me and felt really bad.

It was her ex for crying out loud!

What was i thinking?

Rocky must hate me for that but i didn't even really want that, i think.

I looked at Logan, who chatted with Flynn, but he was even more tense now then before.

I finished my last slice of pizza and then looked at Rocky, who nodded.

We both stood up and Rocky said: ''We're going to Cece's room.''

I stared at Logan, who stared back, trying to figure out what i was thinking, i think and then Rocky and i walked in to my room.

As we entered the room, i let myself fall on the bed and groaned.

Rocky sighed and sat down besides me.

Why did i even take her with me?

She'll probably hate me, for almost kissing her ex.

I sighed and asked her: ''Do you hate me now?''

Rocky chuckled and replied: ''Why? Because you got lost in Logan's dreamy eyes, while he leaned in to kiss you?''

I groaned, sitting up, looking at her and said to her: ''Don't say it! I still can't believe that that happened! Why did it even happen?''

My best friend rolled her eyes at me and i looked confused at her.

What did i say wrong?

''Are you really that clueless?'' , she questioned me, raising an eyebrow and i got mad.

What the heck did she mean and why was she talking so confusing?

''Why the heck am i clueless?'' , i asked her angry.

Rocky laughed and i got more mad.

What did i do? Why was i clueless?

Rocky shook her head, laughing and then told me: ''Logan Hunter, your ex- almost- step- brother, my ex, your once worst enemy is in love with you!''

My mouth fell wide open.

''You can't be serious!'' , i cried in disbelieve and Rocky shook her head.

''I'm as serious as i could be. That boy is in love with you. He told it me himself. Why would he send you roses and why did he say, that he doesn't wish more, than you guys, being friends? Why did he want you so badly, to forgive him? Think about it Cece!'', she replied.

Now my eyes went even wider.

She kinda was right, with what she said but Logan... In love with me?

That sounded so unbelievable.

Okay, maybe so unbelievable not.

He wouldn't have leaned in otherwise, right?

I groaned.

''This sounds so unbelievable!'' , i told her. ''How could he l- Wait! He told you and you didn't tell me anything so far?''

I only realized now, what she actually said.

He did tell her and she didn't tell me anything!

Rocky looked guilty at me and then explained to me: ''He told me, not to and he was afraid, that you'll kill him! I thought that , too. How could we thought that you feel the same after all t-''

''Woah, Woah, woah.'' , i cut her off. ''Who said, that i feel the same?''

This was going a bit to far for me right now.

I didn't even get the whole situation.

How was i supposed to know, if i feel the same.

Sure, i also noticed his dreamy brown eyes and his good looking earlier and... I didn't really know, what to think!

This was so confusing!

Rocky looked at me puzzled.

''If you don't feel anything for him, why did you lean in, too then?'' , she asked me and i sighed.

I had no answer for that.

''I have no clue. It just felt so right in that moment and... I don't even know!'' , i told her and it was the total truth.

Rocky sighed and then said to me: ''Well, you should find out. You can't blame Logan, when he wants to have an answer.''

I groaned. I knew that Rocky was right but did i really feel the same?

**In Flynn's room**

**Logan's POV:**

As soon as Cece and Rocky disappeared in Cece's room, Flynn dragged me in to his room. I was still totally confused because of what happened. Why did Cece lean in, too? Did she like me , too? Probably not. Why would she? What was even worse was the fact, that we were interrupted. I was so close, to kissing her and then Decue had to interrupt us. Well, Rocky and Flynn had watched the whole time but they knew, that i'm in love with Cece. That was my big chance and Deuce screwed it up. Well, he didn't know, that i'm in love with Cece but it was still the most stupid situation that ever happened to me.

I sighed and Flynn grinned at me.

I looked puzzled at him and asked: ''Why are you grinning?''

Flynn rolled his eyes at me and i got even more confused.

Why was he so happy? Did something good happen?

I mean, i couldn't kiss Cece.

Flynn rolled his eyes and replied: ''You almost kissed my sister and dude, she didn't back away. She leaned in, too! I may be 11 but i know, that that must mean something!''

My eyes widened a bit. He was right.

I hadn't seen it like that.

It must have meant something.

Cece wouldn't just kiss me.

What if she really liked me , too and that wasn't just a dream of me?

''You really think so?'' , i questioned him, hopefully and Flynn nodded, smiling.

He replied: ''Yes, i think so. I don't know, what exactly was up but she didn't seem disgusted to kiss you.''

I sighed.

Well, but that still didn't mean that Cece loves me or even likes me , too.

Maybe she was just caught up in the moment.

Well, i probably won't find it out, soon.

How could i talk with Cece about that?

She didn't even want to hear me out at first, as i wanted to make up with her.

Roses and note again would be lame but what could i do?

I groaned and let myself fall on Flynn's bed with my back.

''What should i do?'' , i asked him.

''Hey. I'm only ten. How am i supposed to know that?'' , he replied and i rolled my eyes.

Maybe i could ask Rocky...

Well, she was with Cece, right now.

Cece had to know by now, that i love her.

I just groaned again. This was all a bad idea, wasn't it?

As Flynn saw my worried look, he looked confused at me.

Before i could say something, the door went open and Ty came in.

What the heck was he doing here?

Didn't i already have enough trouble?

Did he know?

Well, his look looked like he knows it.

I was dead now.

He looked at me serious and then told me: ''Logan, i want to talk to you.''

Great. I groaned but stood up.

If he knew and he wanted to lecture me, i had to go through it or i would never get Cece.

She was like a sister to him and he would never allow me to date her, if i was acting all stupid and stubborn.

Well, i was doing that all the time.

''Okay.'' , i replied as calm as i could and walked up to him.

He raised an eyebrow at me then nodded.

Flynn didn't seem to complain and he also didn't want to be involved in that talk.

I couldn't blame him.

''Let's go upstairs to my apartment.'' , Ty said to me and i nodded.

We walked out of the room , hearing an argument or what ever it was in Cece's room and then we were out of the apartment.

As we arrived in the Blue's apartment, Ty stood in the middle of the living- room and i just stood across him.

I didn't really know what to say and i waited for him to say something.

Ty sighed and then told me: ''Logan, i know about your feelings to Cece and-''

''I'm not going to give up on her. I love her, Ty. I never felt like this for a girl. I know, that you're not fond of one of your little sister's, having a boyfriend but i love her and we're friends, too. You should accept that.'' , i cut him off, rumbling down.

Ty laughed but it wasn't a mad or sniffled laugh.

I looked confused at him.

''I didn't plan on stopping you and i can see, by your look that you mean it serious. Yes, Cece is like a sister to me and i don't want to get her hurt in anyway but i can't hold the two girls up, from falling in love forever. If you'll hurt her, you won't only have a problem with me. I saw her look, as you sent her that note and the roses. It was dreamy.'', he told me.

I silently made a little happy dance in my head.

Dreamy was good, right?

Ty saw my wide grin and then added: ''Just remember to not play with her heart or you'll have a big problem. By the way, smooth move with the roses, Mr. Hunter. I may use that trick on a girl i like, some time , too. You have my blessings but don't play with them , with hurting Cece.''

I chuckled relieved. I was glad, that Ty didn't flip out that much like last time.

Well, maybe he learned his lesson.

''Thanks Ty. I'm glad, that i have your blessings. I wouldn't hurt Cece ever, again. I hated myself for being such a jerk towards her, the first time we met but i learned my lesson.'', i said to him.

That was so true. I would never do that to her, ever again.

Ty smiled at me and then nodded.

I had a real chance with Cece, if she really was like that because of the roses and she leaned in, too.

I just had to wait for the right moment and then, i'll tell her the truth.

Everybody was for a relationship between us , too.

It could only be good, right?

Well, but now i had to go back to the Jone's.

''Well, i have to go, babysitting Flynn. I'll see you around.'' , i told Ty.

He nodded, replying: ''Yeah, see you around.''

I gave him a last smile, trying to not break out in a happy dance and then walked out of the apartment.


	13. Thinking

**Hay guys! Here's the first chapter of my story in the New Year! :D**

**I almost finished it last year but i didn't quiet get the end :/**

**Well, the chapter is not my best but i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

**_Logan's POV:_**

''Thanks Ty. I'm glad, that i have your blessings. I wouldn't hurt Cece ever, again. I hated myself for being such a jerk towards her, the first time we met but i learned my lesson.'', i said to him.

That was so true. I would never do that to her, ever again.

Ty smiled at me and then nodded.

I had a real chance with Cece, if she really was like that because of the roses and she leaned in, too.

I just had to wait for the right moment and then, i'll tell her the truth.

Everybody was for a relationship between us , too.

It could only be good, right?

Well, but now i had to go back to the Jone's.

''Well, i have to go, babysitting Flynn. I'll see you around.'' , i told Ty.

He nodded, replying: ''Yeah, see you around.''

I gave him a last smile, trying to not break out in a happy dance and then walked out of the apartment.

* * *

**Cece's POV:**

''Well, you should find out. You can't blame Logan, when he wants to have an answer.'' I groaned. I knew that Rocky was right but did i really feel the same? I mean, sure he was good looking, way much nicer to me now and heck, those eyes... Okay, now i was dreaming again. Wait. Dreaming? Oh god. My eyes went wide. Did that mean...? Did i really feel the same way? Could i really risk that? I... I didn't know. Well, i wanted to lean in, too and he was so... Wow and his presents... My eyes widened even more and Rocky looked at me questioning. I took a deep breath.

Should i really say it? Was i really sure?

Well, i couldn't deny it.

I was attracted by him and...

''I think that i'm in love with Logan, too.'' , i admitted and Rocky's mouth went wide open.

''You really mean that?'' , she asked shocked and i nodded, slowly.

It was creepy but true.

I was in love with Logan.

Rocky looked still shocked at me but then grinned wide.

''That is like in one of this romantic movies! Okay, not really but you have to tell him! You guys have to come together and i-''

''Woah, slow down, Oprah.'' , i cut her off.

I wasn't even at the point, considering to go out with him.

Only because i was in love with him, but after all what happened...

Was that a good idea?

I groaned and put my head in my hands.

After two minutes i looked up again and told Rocky: ''I don't know, if i want that. We're only friends since a few hours. Give me some time, Oprah and no matchmaker things!''

Rocky pouted but then nodded.

''Fine but don't take to much time, red head or he'll move on.'' , she told me and i shuddered at the thought.

Well, i didn't even really know yet, if i really should try it.

''Besides,... He should ask me out. Not i him and don't you dare to tell him that! He had enough help!'' , i said to her and Rocky pouted again.

''You're no fun.'' , she replied, bitter and i laughed.

''Get over it, bestie. It's my love life and i have to deal with it, this time.'' , i told her and she just pouted again.

Well, i didn't really know if i wanted to deal with it but i had, to. I sighed and then laid back down on my bed.

''Why is life so complicated?'' , i asked no one in practicular.

**The next morning**

**Logan's POV:**

I just woke up, after Flynn jumped around in the room, talkin about the fact, that he sleeps over at Henry and they're trying some of his new science things out. I had no idea, who Henry was but i wasn't really sure, if i wanted to know it. I sighed and went in to the shower and then changed. I had to clear my mind but being with Cece in one apartment, made that impossible. Before Flynn was away, i couldn't go either. I had to wait for Georgia and then i could finally go. It would be rude to go straight away, so maybe i'll stay until Flynn goes to Henry, one hour later.

I sighed and stepped out of Flynn's room.

There was Cece sitting, watching TV, with a bowl of her favourite or better said our favorite cereal in her hand.

She smiled at me and my heart made a little jump.

''Morning.'' , i greeted her and she continued smiling.

Then suddenly my stomach growled.

Great impression, Logan.

Cece just laughed.

''Morning to you, too. I put you a bowl from my healthy cereal also out. It's in the kitchen.'' , Cece told me, chuckling.

She still remembered? Wow.

''Thanks.'' , i replied and then walked in to the kitchen to get the cereals.

There was a tag, where stood 'For Logan' over the bowl and i took the bowl with the spoon and then sat down to Cece in the living room.

''Where is Flynn?'' , i asked her.

Cece rolled her eyes and replied: ''He almost killed mum at the phone, for not letting him go earlier to Henry and Ty asked, if he should drive him there, so he's already going there now.''

I nodded. I could imagine, why Flynn also wanted to go out of here earlier.

''Wasn't Rocky sleeping over?'' , i asked her an other question.

Cece shook her head again.

''She had to go home, this night. Her dad was going on busis trip two hours ago and she wanted to spend the last night with him.'' , she told me and i nodded again.

I didn't really know, what i could say more.

It was an awkward silence. We both didn't know, what to say after what happened yesterday.

I sighed.

I couldn't talk to her about all of this, before i didn't clear my head.

Cece looked at me questioning and i slightly smiled.

There was no point in lying.

''Cece, would you mind if i go for a walk? I need some time to cl-''

''Clear your head because of what happened?'' , Cece interrupted me, understandingly.

I nodded, relieved.

Cece nodded, smiling and then replied: ''You don't have to stay here. I need time, too to think about yesterday.''

So she was really thinking about it? Wow.

I stood up and Cece, too.

We stood there, awkwardly for a minute and then i said to her: ''Well,... I'll see you soon.''

She nodded and i walked out.

I really needed some time for me alone.

That was really much to process and not only for me.

She was also thinking about it.

As i was out of the apartment building i made a little jump.

Cece was also thinking about it.

I'm more steps far than i thought.

I walked around the corner of Crusty's, still in thoughts , as suddenly someone called me from behind: ''Logan! Wait!''

I turned around to see Deuce, running after me.

I was a bit mad at him because of yesterday and probably also looked like that.

As he caught up with me, he asked me confused: ''What was that with Cece and you yesterday? Why did you guys almost kiss?''

I really trusted Deuce but in my opinion, it already were too many people who knew about that.

There was nothing steady yet and nobody should know, yet.

Besides, even though he didn't plan on it...

He ruined my chance to kiss her after all.

''Deuce, look... I can't talk about it right now. I need some time alone.'' , i told him and Deuce looked confused at me but then nodded.

''Okay, man but if you need someone to talk. I'm here.'' , he replied, patted me on the shoulder and then walked away.

I sighed and started walking again.

What could i do?

Should i just ask her out?

I mean, what could go wrong?

She didn't seem to disgusted, as i leaned in.

Cece leaned in, too.

I sighed. Maybe i should talk to Rocky again...

She could probably help me.

It was her best friend after all.

I picked out my phone and called her.

After the third beep, she asked on the other line: ''Logan?''

I sighed relieved and replied: ''Hey Rocky. I need your help with Cece, again, i-''

She cut me off: ''Logan, look. I know, that i promised to help you but i talked to Cece and she told me, that she doesn't want me to play matchmaker. If you want to win her over or find out if she likes you , too or not, you have to do it on your own. I wish you good luck and wherever if you get her or not, it'll be hard and you know that.''

My mouth went wide open.

Rocky won't help me anymore.

From now on, i had to do this alone.

Trying to get Cece.

Well, i wanted to get her from the start but Rocky didn't even give me a hint, if Cece likes me or not.

Rocky sighed at the other line and added: ''I'll see you soon. Bye.''

With that the other line went dead.

Now, i really had to think of something good and that alone.

It could also be that for Cece it was just the heat of the moment and then i'm standing there like an idiot.

I really need the absolutely perfect plan but where can i find one?

* * *

**Do you have an idea for the desperate Logan? :D**

**Write it in a review with your opinion about the chapter! :D**


	14. What happened?

**Well, here's a new chapter from me! :D**

**It's a lot of Cogan! :D**

**Haha like always, you know me! :D**

**Well, the chapter is not my best but i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

**_Logan's POV:_**

I sighed relieved and replied: ''Hey Rocky. I need your help with Cece, again, i-''

She cut me off: ''Logan, look. I know, that i promised to help you but i talked to Cece and she told me, that she doesn't want me to play matchmaker. If you want to win her over or find out if she likes you , too or not, you have to do it on your own. I wish you good luck and wherever if you get her or not, it'll be hard and you know that.''

My mouth went wide open.

Rocky won't help me anymore.

From now on, i had to do this alone.

Trying to get Cece.

Well, i wanted to get her from the start but Rocky didn't even give me a hint, if Cece likes me or not.

Rocky sighed at the other line and added: ''I'll see you soon. Bye.''

With that the other line went dead.

Now, i really had to think of something good and that alone.

It could also be that for Cece it was just the heat of the moment and then i'm standing there like an idiot.

I really need the absolutely perfect plan but where can i find one?

* * *

**The next morning**

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

After Logan left, i was thinking the whole time about the almost- kiss and if i really wanted that. Yes, i was in love with him but was that really such a good idea? Could that go good? I mean, it happened so much and he hurt me so often... Actually everything was telling me against it but it was also exciting. To see, if we could work that way but what if we don't and i'll end up broken hearted? Well, i probably will never find out, if i don't try it. I sighed and went out of my room after i had showered and changed. I sat down on the couch, trying to get my thoughts together.

Well, he had to ask me out anyway.

I won't ask him out. That would be even weirder, than the situation already was.

I sighed and sinked deeper in to the couch.

Then my stomach growled and i groaned, standing up and walking in to the kitchen.

I couldn't think with an empty stomach.

I took out my healthy serious and then stirred and put it back away.

I couldn't see them, without thinking about Logan.

Well, i was thinking about him the whole time.

How did he think about it now?

Did he want to ask me out?

Was i thinking that much for nothing?

I sighed and made me some french toast, while thinking about what could all happen.

I couldn't deny it.

I wanted him, to ask me out and i would probably say yes.

What i wanted even more was to kiss him.

Was he a good kisser?

Well, Rocky seemed to like his kisses as they were together...

Oh god. I really had to make a decision.

I bit in my french toast and sighed, just as the doorbell rung.

Little did i already know, who was at the door.

I sighed, put the plate with the french toasts down and went to the door.

In front of it stood Logan, smiling at me and hiding something behind his back.

I melted at his smile and just wanted to kiss him rght now.

"Hey." , he greeted me, a bit nervous.

I smiled back and replied: ''Hey to you, too. Come in.''

I wanted to know, what was behind his back.

I walked in front of him, stupid me not noticing the shoe that was laying there and fell down on the floor.

Not only that, i took Logan with me, trying to hold on him to not fall down.

He landed on top of me and we stared in to each other eyes.

I saw roses flying around us but i didn't care right now.

Even though, it was damn cute, that he brought them.

Great. So much about figuring out what i want.

Well, actually i did.

As i stared in to his dreamy brown eyes, i saw that i only wanted him.

Logan looked with the same look at me and started to lean in.

I leaned up to him and this time without interruptions we kissed.

Fireworks were exploding in my head and i couldn't think straight.

The kiss made all my senses went blank and i could only concentrate on his lips.

They were so damn soft and-

Suddenly i heard, someone unlocking the door.

I quickly broke apart from Logan and sat up.

Logan looked confused at me and i just looked at the door.

The door went open and my mom came in.

Oh crap. How-

''What are you guys doing here on the floor and why are roses everywhere?'' , my mom asked us shocked and confused.

I wanted to reply something, as Logan spoke up: ''I kinda tripped over Cece and we both fell to the floor. The roses are here, because i actually wanted to bring some flowers, since i destroyed the ones in Cece's room yesterday.''

I nodded, even though i was disappointed, that he lied.

Wasn't it normally, that the boy should tell the girl's mom the truth.

That he loved the girl and the roses were a declaration of love along with the kiss, we just shared?

**Logan's POV:**

Cece wanted to say something but i quickly spoke up: ''I kinda tripped over Cece and we both fell to the floor. The roses are here, because i actually wanted to bring some flowers, since i destroyed the ones in Cece's room yesterday.'' Okay, that was the worst excuse ever but Georgia couldn't know yet. I didn't know, why exactly i wanted to keep it as a secret for now but something was wrong, with coming out to the others just yet. Maybe, this was all to fresh. I mean the kiss was amazing but... and i loved Cece but...

Heck, i didn't know it myself.

Georgia looked at us with a raised eyebrow and Cece just nodded to what i said but i saw her disappointed look.

I quickly stood up and helped Cece also up.

Maybe, that really wasn't my best idea to say something like this.

I was freaking out, okay?!

What should i've done?!

''Well, okay... I guess that was it with the roses.'' , Georgia said, raising an eyebrow again and i chuckled, looking at Cece.

She didn't even know, why i wanted to give her the roses.

Okay, she'll probably figured out since we kissed.

That girl could kiss.

I was so disappointed as she broke apart.

My body was still tingling from it.

I told Cece: ''I'm going to buy you new ones, promised but i have to go now. Bye Cece, Georgia.''

I gave Cece one last apologetically smile and she looked back with an unreadable expression.

Georgia nodded at me and then i walked out.

Okay, that was totally creepy.

I mean, not that i didn't like the kiss but it was totally awkward after it and i should've reacted in an other way, as Georgia came in.

I knew that.

I sighed and walked to my car.

Why was the thing with Cece always so complicated?

I really wanted to be with her but i didn't know myself, why i was acting like this.

I started the car and drove back home, while thinking about Cece.

I had to make it up to her, somehow.

**Cece's POV:**

He then told me: ''I'm going to buy you new ones, promised but i have to go now. Bye Cece, Georgia.'' He gave me one last apologetically smile but i just looked at him more or less blank. Mom nodded at him and then he walked out. I couldn't believe this! Why did he act like this? This wasn't how he should have acted! That freaking hurt me and i felt like crying. We kissed and he acted, like it was an accident. I mean that we fall on each other was one but the kiss and the roses weren't one. I looked around me on the floor, where all the roses where.

My mom looked at me, questioning.

''Okay, first of all Logan is a terrible liar. You never had flowers and especially not roses in your room and i don't believe the story from him a bit, Cece. What is going on?'', she asked me.

My eyes widened a little.

What should i say?

Should i tell her the truth?

What would she think?

I mean, i was allowed to date boys now but it was her ex- step- son.

''I don't know what you mean mom. He told you the truth.'' , i replied , but you could clearly hear that i was lying.

My mom raised an eyebrow at me and then told me: ''I want to know the truth Cece. I'm your mother and a cop. I know, when somebody is lying.''

I groaned and then let myself flop down on the couch.

My mom sat down besides me.

I said: ''Fine. I'm going to tell you what happened.''

I started to tell her from the beginning, what all happened.

It was nice, to tell someone else besides Rocky but i was really afraid, what she was going to say.

Well, it was my mom. She had all rights to know it.

Mom didn't interrupt me and as i was finished, the only thing she replied was: ''Wow.''

I looked at her confused.

She chuckled and told me: ''Well, i kinda expected it. You guys were so close to each other the past days and that look, Logan gave you isn't a look, you give a just good friend and it's kinda cute.''

I looked shocked at her.

''You're not mad, that i'm in love with your ex- step- son?'' , i questioned her shocked and she laughed.

''Why should i be mad? Logan is without a doubt one of the only boys, i could imagine for you. Well, even though what he did only minutes a-''

''Was crap. I don't know, why he did it.'' , i finished her sentence.

Mom sighed.

''Cece, he was probably just afraid. You shouldn't let it weight that much on your shoulders.'' , she told me.

I sighed and replied: '' I don't know.''

And crap. I really didn't know.


	15. How, why and do you?

**Well, here's a new chapter from me! :D**

**It's long, dramatic, funny and hopefully also good! :D**

**I really tried my best with this chapter and i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

**_Cece's POV:_**

Mom didn't interrupt me and as i was finished, the only thing she replied was: ''Wow.''

I looked at her confused.

She chuckled and told me: ''Well, i kinda expected it. You guys were so close to each other the past days and that look, Logan gave you isn't a look, you give a just good friend and it's kinda cute.''

I looked shocked at her.

''You're not mad, that i'm in love with your ex- step- son?'' , i questioned her shocked and she laughed.

''Why should i be mad? Logan is without a doubt one of the only boys, i could imagine for you. Well, even though what he did only minutes a-''

''Was crap. I don't know, why he did it.'' , i finished her sentence.

Mom sighed.

''Cece, he was probably just afraid. You shouldn't let it weight that much on your shoulders.'' , she told me.

I sighed and replied: '' I don't know.''

And crap. I really didn't know.

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

How could i be so stupid? Cece really had to hate me right now. We kissed and i lied to her mum and went away. I should've stayed and explained with her, what really happened. I shouldn't have just gone away. I was a bad liar and an even worse boyfriend, like it seemed. How could i've done that? I didn't deserve Cece at all. Especially now, that i acted like this. I should've stayed. I should've stayed. That was all what was running through my mind right now, as i was parking and then walking in to my house.

I let myself fall on the couch groaning, as my dad came out of his room, in his firefighters outfit.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and asked: ''Didn't you say, that you'll be at Cece's?''

I tried to hold back a new groan.

''She had something other to do.'' , i lied.

My dad looked at me, like he didn't believe me.

Then he walked up to me, flopped down besides me on the couch and raised an eyebrow at me again.

''Could you please tell me the truth now? Something happened between Cece and you, didn't it? Did you guys fight again?'' , he questioned me.

I sighed. Could you call that a fight?

''More or less.'' , i replied and didn't really know, where to start.

He just waited for me, to say something.

What will he think, if i tell him, that i'm in love with his ex- step- daughter?

Well, but he had to know some time anyway.

I sighed again and then said to him: ''Well, first of all, you should know... I'm... I'm... I'm in l-''

''Love with Cece? Did you really think, that i didn't figure that out already?'' , he cut me off and i looked shocked at him.

I wanted to say something, but didn't know what.

My dad just laughed and then added to me: ''Yeah it's hard to not fall for a Jone's girl. You can't deny their charm or the fact that they really know, how to make you fall for them even though, they're sometimes also annoying.''

I nodded, not able to say anything.

Cece made me fall for her, without trying anything.

That was so true.

My dad continued: ''They're like drugs. Once you fall for them, it's hard to get out of it again but maybe you don't have, to. If she hadn't already fallen for you, what i doubt that she didn't, you can show her what a Hunter can do, for the girl he loves.''

I couldn't help but chuckle at the explanation about the Jone's girls but my dad was so damn right.

I couldn't stop thinking about Cece and i just wanted her so, badly.

Well, but she probably liked me , too since she kissed back.

Even though, she might hate me now because of my stupid action.

''Yeah, she did like me but i did a stupid mistake today. I don't know, how i could make it good again. I denied the kiss we shared in front of Georgia and i saw her look. Worst. Mistake. Ever.'', i replied and he sighed.

I looked at him questioning.

''Sometimes i really ask myself if you're my son. You can make it good again, with a present. A real declaration of love and the best thing is this time also in front of Georgia. A little bird told me , that she loved to have you as the boyfriend of her daughter.'' , he told me.

I wanted to say something but he looked at the clock with wide eyes and quickly stood up.

''Crap. I have to go to work but let me say you one thing, my son.'', he added and i waited.

''It's never to late to show a girl, that you're sorry. If she really loves you, she'll accept it. Just don't do that again. You only jump one time in the ice cold water. The second time, you should know it better. Buy her a roses, chocolate, a necklace, whatever and make her a love declaration, the best also in front of Georgia, if you want to show her, that you're serious but do something.''

With that he walked out and i just sat there, shocked.

Okay, the advice from my dad actually wasn't bad.

A necklace? That would be an idea!

I just got my paycheck for Bob Kabobs and i had spent some money for an emergency.

That was an emergency.

I quickly stood up, took my wallet and my keys and then went out.

**After he bought the necklace (AN: Sorry for the time jump)**

I was just on my way to Cece's, after i bought the necklace for her.

I really wanted to make it up and that as soon, as it was possible.

I didn't know, if Georgia was there but if she wasn't, i would wait until she comes back and then also tell her the truth and especially Cece.

I wanted Cece and only her.

I smiled at the thought, as i almost reached the apartment building, as suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around and looked shocked in the face of a person, i knew really well.

''Julia?'' , i asked shocked.

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

After the talk with my mom about Logan, she had to go to work and i went in to my room, to think. What was that from Logan? It was really, really, really annoying and i thought, he was really in to me? Was that all just a joke? Was he maybe just creeping out in that moment? I mean, i also didn't want to tell my mom the truth at first, because i was afraid of her reaction. Well, but he was the boy and shouldn't he be braver? Shouldn't he at least tell her, that we kissed or so? I groaned and flopped on to my back at the bed, staring at the ceiling.

What should i do?

Maybe i should talk to Rocky...

Well, but as Logan was together with Rocky, he seemed brave except as it came to Ty...

I sighed, as i got a SMS from Rocky:

_I was on my way to Crusty's earlier , as i saw Logan, walking out, looking really depressed. What happened, Cece?  
_

I groaned again and just wanted to write her back, as she already came through my door in the room.

I looked at her and then greeted her: ''Well, hello you, too Rocky. Why did you write me a SMS when you came here anyway?''

Rocky rolled her eyes at me.

''Because i was pretty sure, that you won't answer. So... What happened? Why did Logan look like this and why do you have such a look?'' , she replied, questioning and mimicked my look.

I looked really sad, in her opinion.

I sighed and said to her: ''Logan and i kissed.''

Rocky squealed at first but then looked confused at me.

''Why are you looking like that, then? Isn't that, what you both wanted?'', she asked me confused and i groaned.

I didn't really want to talk about it but Rocky deserved to know it.

I told her, what exactly happened and she looked shocked at me, as i was finished.

''He seriously lied to your mom about it and then just walked out?'' , she exclaimed in disbelieve and i nodded.

The memory came flowing back to me and i had to hold back tears.

''What if he doesn't really like me? What if he only uses me?'', i asked her and now i couldn't held back the tears anymore.

Rocky took me in to her arms and i sobbed in to her chest.

I damn loved that guy and he couldn't be honest to my mom.

As we broke apart, Rocky told me: ''I don't know, why he did it but we'll find the reason out. Well, but at first, we'll go to Crusty's to calm you down a bit.''

I nodded, made my make up new, put some clean clothes on and then Rocky and i went out.

**After Crusty's (AN: Sorry for the time jump but the really interesting thing, is coming now! :D )**

Rocky and i were just finished with our pizza and made our way outside Crusty's.

I was really calmed down and tried to order my thoughts better, now.

I shouldn't see everything black.

It could give other reasons why Logan did that, right?

Rocky and i were walking out, laughing about a joke, that Deuce told us inside just seconds ago as Rocky suddenly stopped and i looked confused at her.

''Rocks, what's wrong?'' , i asked her turning to her.

She turned me around and pointed to the other side of the street.

My eyes went wide.

There was Logan with an other girl and they were kissing, no making out.

My eyes started watering and i felt my legs getting pudding.

He didn't mean it. It was all a joke from him.

Tears were falling out of my eyes and Rocky looked as shocked as me.

Suddenly Logan and that girl broke apart and Logan saw me, looking shocked.

I just ran away.

* * *

**No, the story won't end at the next chapter but cliffy, muhahahahaha :D**

**Hope you guys liked it! :D**


	16. You're seriously asking that?

**Well, here's a new chapter from me! :D**

**It's long, dramatic, funny and hopefully also good! :D**

**I really tried my best with this chapter and i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

**_Cece's POV:_**

Rocky and i were just finished with our pizza and made our way outside Crusty's.

I was really calmed down and tried to order my thoughts better, now.

I shouldn't see everything black.

It could give other reasons why Logan did that, right?

Rocky and i were walking out, laughing about a joke, that Deuce told us inside just seconds ago as Rocky suddenly stopped and i looked confused at her.

''Rocks, what's wrong?'' , i asked her turning to her.

She turned me around and pointed to the other side of the street.

My eyes went wide.

There was Logan with an other girl and they were kissing, no making out.

My eyes started watering and i felt my legs getting pudding.

He didn't mean it. It was all a joke from him.

Tears were falling out of my eyes and Rocky looked as shocked as me.

Suddenly Logan and that girl broke apart and Logan saw me, looking shocked.

I just ran away.

* * *

**Minutes ago**

**Logan's POV:**

''Julia?'' , i asked shocked. In front of me was standing my ex from L.A. Julia. What the heck was she doing here? We were together for 8 months and right before my dad and me moved, we broke up because of the distance. I really loved her, i did but now i was in love with Cece. We even kissed. She was two weeks after i went away, together with someone else and i broke the contact. What was she now doing here? She didn't have any relates here or something like this and she was here!

She grinned at me wide and took me in to a hug.

''Logan! I'm so glad to see you again!'' , she cried and her blonde bangs were flying around my face.

I hugged hesitant back.

I really liked her back there but now i was just confused.

Why did she hug me and why was she here?

As we broke apart, i looked questioning at her, while she just still smiled.

''What are you doing here Julia?'' , i asked her confused and she looked a bit offended.

I just got more and more confused and i actually just wanted to go upstairs to Cece now and ask her to be my girlfriend.

Julia replied: ''What? Do you greet the girl you love like that?''

Please what? We broke up 2 years ago.

She couldn't be serious .

Besides, she was the first one who moved on.

''Julia, i'm not in love with you anymore.'' , i told her, honest.

I didn't mean to be harsh but i really had to go.

The girl of my dreams was waiting for me.

Julia cocked an eyebrow at me and then questioned me: ''Are you sure about that?''

I wanted to response but then she suddenly kissed me.

I gasped at the action and wanted to break away but this girl had a really strong grip and she didn't seem to plan on letting me go.

I didn't even kiss back and after 20 seconds she finally released me.

This kiss was nothing compared to the kiss with Cece.

My eyes went wide.

Talking about her, she was standing at the other side of the street looking at us with wide eyes and tears.

Then she ran.

I finally got out of Julia's grip and ran after her shouting: ''Cece, wait!''

I saw Rocky's death glare but ignored it, running past her and after Cece.

''Cece!'' , i shouted again but she didn't turn around.

Oh crap. She saw it all and now she was angry.

Well, who could blame her for being angry?

I ran faster and finally caught her arm in the middle of a street, where no cars were driving at the moment.

''Cece.'' , i said, trying to catch my breath.

She turned around to me angry with tears in her eyes.

''What do you want Logan? You have a new chick? Why did you even run after me? It was all a joke to you, wasn't it? The kiss, the flirting, the roses, everything. You just used me! You stupid- ass!'' , she screamed in my face and i almost jumped back.

She was furious and tears were running down her cheeks.

I really totally screwed it up and this time, big time.

**Cece's POV:**

''What do you want Logan? You have a new chick? Why did you even run after me? It was all a joke to you, wasn't it? The kiss, the flirting, the roses, everything. You just used me! You stupid- ass!'' , i screamed in his face and he almost jumped back but i didn't care. He freaking hurt me. I really thought, that he meant it but he was just using me. Stupid, stubborn Cece. Why should he fall in love with me? He could do so much better. I was just a toy to him. The kiss didn't mean anything to him. More tears were falling at the thought.

Logan looked at me guilty with his dreamy brown eyes but i tried to ignore that look.

I couldn't fall for him again.

''Cece, please it's not what you think. I really did mean all of this. I l-''

''Don't you even dare to say that sentence!'' , i cut him off, angry.

I didn't need more lies .

He already hurt me enough.

Logan sighed and asked me: ''Can we please talk someone less dangerous? Cece i can explain!''

I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head.

''I don't see any reason to continue this talk. You love that other girl or do you also use her? I was in love with you and you just, you j-''

Then suddenly before i knew it, i was pushed aside and laid on the asphalt with Logan on top of me.

I saw a truck, rushing away from us.

My eyes went wide and Logan went up from me.

He took my hand out but i stood up myself.

Logan may have helped me to not get hit by the truck but he broke my heart.

Well, but the shock about the truck was also there.

I could've died.

We both could've died and he saved me.

Or he just pushed me out of the way, so he could also come quicker to the other side of the street.

He looked concerned at me : ''Is everything okay, Cece?''

I just looked at him in disbelieve.

I could kill this guy right now.

I took a step closer to him and looked in to his dreamy brown eyes...

Snap out of it , Cece!

You're furious at that guy!

''As if that would interest you.'' , i snapped at him and Logan now rolled his eyes.

This guy was annoying me so much but i still loved him.

Well, but he was obviously in love with that blonde chick.

''Yeah, i just saved you from getting hit by a truck. It doesn't interest me. Don't you hear how stubborn you sound?'' , he spatted back and i looked even more angry.

If i didn't hear, how stubborn I SOUNDED?

''I really thought you changed, Logan but now i saw your true face again.'' , i told him sad and then started to walk away.

Logan just caught my arm again and turned me around to him.

Then he wrapped his arms around me.

''Cece, i did change. I did huge mistakes before and i also did one know but i really did change and i meant it.'' , he said to me.

I tried to hold back tears.

He was lying.

Logan kissed that girl and he was lying right there , about changing.

I broke apart from him quickly but he caught my wrist and kissed me.

I tried hard to not kiss back but totally failed.

Fireworks were exploding in my head.

After 17 seconds, some sense came back in to me.

I pushed him away from me and looked even more angry at me, while he went on the floor again.

Wow, good one, Cece.

I pointed a finger at him and told him: ''You can be glad that you saved my life or i would've punched you in the place, where the sun never shines.''

With that i started to walk away.

I heard him, crying after me again but i totally ignored it.

The tears were already falling out of my eyes and i was totally crushed.

How could he do that to me?

I really thought, that between us was something special.

Now he kissed that girl and then he kissed me, lying to me again.

I groaned and took my phone out, writing Rocky a SMS:

_Make the ice- cream, tissues and the love movies ready. I need to get over the biggest jerk in the world._

At least, i had to try to.

I couldn't cry over him.

What he did was unbelievable and just... GAAAAH.

Nobody should be treated like this and i didn't think, that he would hate me so much, to do that to me.

I really thought, he meant it and now i've been proofed wrong.


	17. How could i've been so stupid?

**Well, here's a new chapter from me! :D**

**Yeah, i know. Heart breaking Cogan scene in the last chapter but don't worry! The story is not over! :D**

**It's going on and i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

******Recommandations of the day:**

******Song: 'Burn' by 'Ellie Goulding'**

******Singer: Selena Gomez**

******Story: 'Give me a chance' by Rogan Lover and 'I don't get it anymore' by Electricgirl101 :)**

******Writer: LoveYouForeverAndMore and KarateGirl77 **

* * *

_**Previously:**_

**_Cece's POV:_**

I pointed a finger at him and told him: ''You can be glad that you saved my life or i would've punched you in the place, where the sun never shines.''

With that i started to walk away.

I heard him, crying after me again but i totally ignored it.

The tears were already falling out of my eyes and i was totally crushed.

How could he do that to me?

I really thought, that between us was something special.

Now he kissed that girl and then he kissed me, lying to me again.

I groaned and took my phone out, writing Rocky a SMS:

_Make the ice- cream, tissues and the love movies ready. I need to get over the biggest jerk in the world._

At least, i had to try to.

I couldn't cry over him.

What he did was unbelievable and just... GAAAAH.

Nobody should be treated like this and i didn't think, that he would hate me so much, to do that to me.

I really thought, he meant it and now i've been proofed wrong.

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

She pointed a finger at me and told me: ''You can be glad that you saved my life or i would've punched you in the place, where the sun never shines.'' With that she started to walk away. I cried after her but she ignored it and just walked on. I gave up with the crying after her and let out a frustration scream. The people at the street looked odd at me but i totally ignored it. I lost the girl of my dreams and we weren't even together yet. That all because of my stupid ex. How could that've happened? Julia was such a ... I didn't even want to say it.

I groaned and started to walk home.

I really needed some alone time and i had to find a way to show Cece the truth.

Well, but at first i needed some alone time.

My hands were clenched to fists, as i was walking and i probably looked, like someone just died.

Well, i felt like that because of what just happened with Cece.

Why did this have to happen?

Everything was so perfect.

Okay, hold on. It wasn't.

I did one stupid mistake after the other.

First, i denied my love to her in front of her mother.

Now, my ex and I kissed right in front of her.

I was so stupid and now i had to pay for it but i couldn't let Cece go.

I sighed, as i suddenly heard Deuce from behind: ''Dude, what's wrong? You look like someone died.''

I turned around.

I didn't really want to talk to anyone but i couldn't just go away.

I did enough mistakes today.

''I did a huge mistake.'' , i replied and sighed again.

Deuce looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

''What did you do if you don't mind asking?'', Deuce questioned me and i groaned.

I didn't really want to talk about it but maybe it could also be better, if i talk about it...

''I don't know, how i should explain. It's about a girl.'', i tried to start somehow and Deuce chuckled.

I looked at him confused.

''Let me guess. It's about Cece?'' , he asked me and i looked shocked at him.

How did he know that?

''I was at Ty's as Georgia and Marcie talked about the kiss you guys shared, what Cece told Georgia.'' , he answered my unspoken question.

My eyes widened even more.

Georgia already knew?

Great. Now i could also forget that one.

''What did they say?'' , i asked him and he seemed to think.

''I don't exactly know. They noticed Ty and me and stopped talking about it. They just changed the subject.'' , he replied and i sighed.

Now, i knew as much as before.

''Well, but i heard, that Cece is really crushed because you just went away but wanted to give you a second try and well now something seemed to happened, that you look like this.'', he added and i groaned.

Yes, it did happen something.

''Long story, short. My ex came and just kissed me right in front of Cece. I was on the way to Cece to apologize to her.'' , i told him and Deuce's eyes went wide.

''Dude! That's not cool!'' , he exclaimed, mad.

Did he even listened?

''I didn't kiss her because i wanted, to! I want to be together with Cece and now she is totally mad at me!'' , i explained to him and he seemed to calm down.

Why was he like that?

''You better mean that guy. Cece is like family to me and what you just did... If it was on purpose or not... You totally screwed it up!'' , he said to me, shaking his head in disbelieve.

I just groaned.

As if i wouldn't know that, already.

''Thanks for telling the obvious but are you going to help me or not?'' , i asked him.

He sighed and then replied: ''Fine but you need a really good plan to get her back, dude.''

So much about talking about the obvious.

**Cece's POV:**

After i wrote Rocky, i walked back to the apartment building. I couldn't believe that i really fall for Logan and he crushed me that much. I really thought, that he loves me but he just played with me. That freaking hurt. I felt more tears falling and rushed up the stairs to Rocky's apartment, knocking. I didn't even bother to go in to my apartment before coming here. I'll just tell my mom in a SMS , what was wrong. Ty opened it and looked confused and concerned at me. I sighed. Nothing against Ty but why did Rocky have to open it.

''Is everything okay, Cece?'' , he asked me, concerned.

I sighed. I didn't want to talk to anyone but Rocky right now.

''Honestly? No. Where is Rocky?'' , i replied, looking around for my best friend.

Ty eyed me suspiciously but i ignored his look.

''She's downstairs in your apartment and waiting for you.'' , he said and i was already out of the door.

I rushed downstairs and opened the door to my apartment.

There was sitting Rocky with ice- cream, love movies and tissues.

She quickly walked up to me and took me in to a big hug.

I just started sobbing.

''Oh my god, Cece! I can't believe this! I'm so sorry!'' , she exclaimed shocked and i only sobbed harder.

I also couldn't believe this at first and now i just felt my broken heart and the tears.

''L-Logan r-really d-didn't m-mean it. I t-thought he r-really l-likes me, m-maybe e-even loves m-me and n-now t-that.'', i chocked out, while sobbing even more.

Rocky sighed and just hugged me tighter.

''I know, Cece... I also can't believe it. I- I don't know what to say.'' , she explained and i broke apart from her.

I wasn't mad at her, really not.

She just helped Logan because she wanted to help me , too and now he did the big mistake.

I sighed and walked to the couch, sitting down.

Then i buried my head in my hands, while Rocky put an arm around me.

''It freaking hurts, Rocky. I'm not mad at you. I'm furious at Logan. He broke my heart and it doesn't just heal.'' , i told her and she nodded.

Then she hugged me from the side and replied: ''I know, Cece. I wish, i could do something.''

I only sobbed again and tears were falling again.

This was so hard for me and Logan was probably somewhere right now, making out with that blonde chick.

He didn't only lied to me at first, but also as i saw the big lie with my own eyes.

''You can't do anything Rocky. Logan lied to me and i thought, he really changed but now... I still can't believe this. How could i've been so stupid?'' , i questioned myself in disbelieve.

I was really, really stupid and Logan used it.

Rocky sighed and replied: ''We were all stupid. Well, i shouldn't even have helped him with this. I would've never done it, if i would've known, how it'll end.''

Nobody knew, how it'll end.

I didn't blame Rocky for that and she should know that.

I smiled weak at Rocky and then said: ''Like i said, it's not your fault. Nobody excepted it. After all it's more my fault because i fall for that stupid ass and i still can't forget him.''

Rocky gave out a sniffled laugh and then told me: ''Well, we could at least try to make you forget him. Enough tissues, love movies and ice- cream are here.''

* * *

**Yeah, i know. Not my best chapter, sorry :/**

**Well, but i still hope you guys liked it! :D**

**By the way: I would be really happy if you get a look at the first chapter of my three to five shot 'Babysit it up!' :)**


	18. talent- scouts

**Well, here's a new chapter from me! :D**

**Well, but there are a few more chapters to go, since i realized that i totally forget, that i still wanted to add something! :D**

**Hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

******Recommandations of the day:**

******Song: 'Who says' by Selena Gomez (yes, i'm a freak of her :D )**

******Singer/Band: Bastille**

******Story: 'Start over it up' from Storygirl233 and 'Complicated Secrecies' from fortheloveofchocolate**

******Writer: LadyGuilt**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

**_Cece's POV:_**

''It freaking hurts, Rocky. I'm not mad at you. I'm furious at Logan. He broke my heart and it doesn't just heal.'' , i told her and she nodded.

Then she hugged me from the side and replied: ''I know, Cece. I wish, i could do something.''

I only sobbed again and tears were falling again.

This was so hard for me and Logan was probably somewhere right now, making out with that blonde chick.

He didn't only lied to me at first, but also as i saw the big lie with my own eyes.

''You can't do anything Rocky. Logan lied to me and i thought, he really changed but now... I still can't believe this. How could i've been so stupid?'' , i questioned myself in disbelieve.

I was really, really stupid and Logan used it.

Rocky sighed and replied: ''We were all stupid. Well, i shouldn't even have helped him with this. I would've never done it, if i would've known, how it'll end.''

Nobody knew, how it'll end.

I didn't blame Rocky for that and she should know that.

I smiled weak at Rocky and then said: ''Like i said, it's not your fault. Nobody excepted it. After all it's more my fault because i fall for that stupid ass and i still can't forget him.''

Rocky gave out a sniffled laugh and then told me: ''Well, we could at least try to make you forget him. Enough tissues, love movies and ice- cream are here.''

* * *

**At the Hunter's apartment**

**Logan's POV:**

After the talk with Deuce, i went home. I really totally screwed it up and didn't know, what to do. I actually really loved Cece and now, she was totally furious at me. Well, i really screwed it up thanks to Julia. Were Cece and i not meant to be or why is every time going something wrong? I groaned and let my head sink in to the pillow. This just wasn't fair. Why always Cece and me? I felt tears in my eyes and tried to hold them back. Crying wouldn't make it any better and i was the ass in that point.

Okay, now the tears were falling.

I really did everything wrong.

Maybe, i was just not good enough for any kind of relationship.

I let out a frustration scream and seconds later , the door went open and my dad came in.

''What's up with the screaming here and- are you crying?'' , he asked shocked and confused.

You see, we're two men in a house without any female human in here and we hardly ever cry.

I could totally understand that my dad was shocked and confused but it was about the girl, i love.

My dad walked awkwardly up to me.

He didn't give me advice that rarely but not, when i was in that state.

Last time , i cried was when mom died.

''Do you want to talk about it?'' , my dad asked me, still a bit confused and it was totally awkward.

I knew, that he really meant it good and it was just hard for him.

''I totally screwed it up with Cece.'' , i replied and my dad looked confused at me.

Well, that didn't really explain my situation, totally.

''My ex was there and she kissed me and Cece saw it but i didn't want it and- I don't know but i love Cece!'', i exclaimed, punching my pillow while crying more.

Wow. What true love does with you.

My dad was even more shocked.

''Did you talk to her?'', he asked and i nodded.

Then i shuddered at the memory.

''I did talk to her and she just screamed it me, didn't believe me and then stormed away.'' , i replied and my dad sighed.

Then he stood up.

''I don't know, what to do yet Logan but i can see, that you're hurt and you'll find a way with my help, to get Cece back.'', he told me, with a slight smile and then walked back out of my room.

I really hoped, that he was right.

**The next morning**

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

I just woke up on my bed, a lot of tissues around me and on the floor empty ice- cream boxes. I sighed at the memory of yesterdays and tears were welling up in my eyes again. I totally bailed my eyes out, even as Rocky had to go and now i was still crushed. It was like, everything breaking down and it freaking hurts. How could Logan do that to me? I really loved him and he just used me. He never really wanted me and i fell for him. I groaned and let some tears fall, again. All i remembered from yesterday after the fight was really a lot of tissues, ice- cream and love movies and of course my best friend.

I didn't even bothered to get out of bed.

I was to crushed and just wanted to spend the whole day in here.

I ate enough for the next 2 months yesterday, anyway.

I wanted to go back to sleep, as my mom came in.

Did i mention, that she already knew?

She looked concerned at me and greeted me: ''Morning, sweetheart.''

I grunted as a reply and she sighed, starting to get the tissues and ice- cream boxes away.

I wanted to close my eyes again, as my mom told me: ''Cece, you're going out of bed. It's already noon and you can't drown in your self-pity forever.''

I groaned and put the covers over my head but she snapped them away.

''You go and shower yourself now. You have Shake it up, rehearsal anyway and it's useless to spend the whole time in here , anyway.'' , she added and i groaned but this time stood up.

''I'm up.'' , i mumbled, took some clothes and went to the bathroom.

With that i took a shower and changed.

I may shouldn't loose my job as well because of that ass.

I already lost my heart.

**At the Shake it up- rehearsal**

Rocky, Ty and i just arrived at the studio, as Rocky got suddenly excited.

What's up with that girl?

''Why are you all excited, Rocks?'' , i asked her, trying to sound not to bitter.

She looked at me, as if i made a joke.

''Don't you remember? In three days is the plane going of to Rome to shoot that huge music video with the talent scouts and Garry is going to announce, who's flying there with him!'' , she replied and my eyes went wide.

I totally forgot.

That would be so great, if Rocky and i could go.

We really tried our best at the special night at Shake it up- Chicago and that would be a huge chance!

We actually already planned that out before all of this happened and my mom even signed, i think!

Oh my god!

That would also be a great opinion, to forget Logan.

Now i also smiled slightly and tried to put the heartache aside.

We walked in to the studio, where Garry, Tinka the talent scouts and the other dancers were already waiting.

''Finally you're here! We want to announce, who's going to be at the big music video!'' , Garry cried at us and we held our ears.

A talent scout looked at him a bit mad and then told him: ''Don't be so harsh. They were in time.''

Well, at least they were nice.

The other talent scout added: ''Well, now that we're all here... I'm going to announce , who's going to go with us to Rome! Only 6 dancers are going to go with us there!''

Oh my god. Hopefully Rocky and me are two of them and maybe also Ty and Tinka...

The other talent scout grinned wide and also said: ''Yeah and the dancers are...''

Then he made a long break.

Spill the beans, man!

''Cece Jones, Rocky Blue, Tyler Blue, Tinka Hessenheffer,-''

I didn't hear the rest because i was just happy right now.

We were really going to rome.

That was so... Oh my god!

Rocky and i started squealing and i forgot for a second, what only happened yesterday.

''Well, that was it for the rehearsal today. Congratulations to the 6 dancers!'' , Garry cried and we others decided to just go to Crusty's and celebrate.

**At Crusty's**

We were all walking in to Crusty's, as i suddenly saw Jeremy and my mom, sitting at a table.

Oh my god.

What were they doing here together?

Jeremy looked really desperate and Georgia was really concerned as well.

The others also stopped, as they saw them.

What were they doing here?

Were they on a date?

Hopefully not!

Suddenly , i heard Jeremy saying: ''Logan is totally crushed... Cried the whole night over Cece... He is so sorry and just wants to apologize to her but he knows, that he has to give her some time...''

My eyes went wide at this.

Logan was crying over me? The whole night?

Did he really mean the apologize.

No Cece. You couldn't give in again.

He hurt you already enough.

Suddenly my mom looked up and saw me.

Her eyes widened and she asked confused: ''What are you doing here Cece? Don't you have rehearsal?''

''It was a short rehearsal. We just got confirmed, who's going to be at the music video in rome and i'm in. In three days, we're going. You remember?''

My mom nodded, forcing a smile.

''Wow, congratulations, Cece.'' , Jeremy added and smiled at me.

Then he looked at the clock and said: ''That late? I have to go. See you guys soon. Have fun in rome, guys.''

With that he rushed out of Crusty's and my mom sat there, looking a bit shocked at us and confused but then she also stood up.

''I'll see you later in the apartment. Don't let it be to late. You still have to pack.'' , my mom told me and then also went out of Crusty's.

I was already shocked enough because of the thing with Logan but this was creeping me out.

Why were my mom and Jeremy talking about it?


	19. You can't just go! Sneak peak

**It's not quiet a chapter, since i don't have the whole chapter yet and it could really take a while, so i thought, i'll give you a little sneak peak, what's coming up for you! :D**

**I'm sorry, guys. I already told you about my writers block and it's getting worse and my week didn't make it any better. :/**

**Well, but i hope you guys like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

**_Cece's POV:_**

Suddenly my mom looked up and saw me.

Her eyes widened and she asked confused: ''What are you doing here Cece? Don't you have rehearsal?''

''It was a short rehearsal. We just got confirmed, who's going to be at the music video in rome and i'm in. In three days, we're going. You remember?''

My mom nodded, forcing a smile.

''Wow, congratulations, Cece.'' , Jeremy added and smiled at me.

Then he looked at the clock and said: ''That late? I have to go. See you guys soon. Have fun in rome, guys.''

With that he rushed out of Crusty's and my mom sat there, looking a bit shocked at us and confused but then she also stood up.

''I'll see you later in the apartment. Don't let it be to late. You still have to pack.'' , my mom told me and then also went out of Crusty's.

I was already shocked enough because of the thing with Logan but this was creeping me out.

Why were my mom and Jeremy talking about it?

* * *

_**Sneak peak**_

_**Chapter : You can't just leave**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_**How could she do that to me?**_

_**She just goes, without saying anything.**_

_**I groaned and knocked furious at the Jone's apartment.**_

_**Flynn opened it and looked confused but then angry at me.**_

_**''What do you want?'' , he asked me.**_

_**Wow, seems like he heard, what happened.**_

_**I really didn't mean to do that but she couldn't just leave tomorrow morning, without hearing me out.**_

_**Cece and Rocky looked up from the couch and Cece glared at me.**_

_**''What do you want, little Scooter?'' , she repeated Flynn's question, angry.**_

_**I looked at her, furious but then also pleading.**_

_**''Cece, you can't leave for Rome, before we didn't talk.'' , i told her.**_

_**Cece stood angry up.**_

_**''I don't see anything to talk about, between us.'' , she replied and i rolled my eyes.**_

_**I knew, that she knew, what i meant but of course, she was angry.**_

_**''Do you really think, you can just leave for Rome and it won't affect me? Do you have any idea how i feel? You don't accept my apology, you don't even give me a chance and now you're just walking away from this?'' , i said to her in disbelieve.**_

_**This time, Cece rolled her eyes.**_

_**What was wrong with that girl and how could i still love her so much?**_

_**She was just... ARGH but at the same time so... I didn't know.**_

_**Cece got even more angry and then cried at me: ''I don't care if it affects you, because it doesn't. You don't even care about me. What's wrong, Scooter? Did that blonde chick broke up with you? Do you need two girls at a time? Why am i supposed to tell you, what's going on after what happened?''**_

_**Sneak peak end**_

* * *

**Not my best sneak peak i know and it should've been actually a chapter. I also know that. **

**Well, but i still hope you like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**I hope you guys, can't wait for the chapter, still! :D**


End file.
